Cerise Fury
by HLecter511
Summary: Two came off the planet that they were born upon, but were separated before knowing one another. And those two shall be each other's counterparts in strength and weakness when they face each other as adults. Together, they become invincible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** Prologue: Nayla Nova Fury

…**..**

…**.. 25 Years Ago: …..**

…**..**

_The Furyan planet was known as a place where the climate was harsh yet it was beautiful. The whole planet from outer space seems vegetation with pools of water here and there. The houses and buildings were mostly had of stone or marble. Some places seem to be like castles others were stone houses, but very well architect. Everything had awe about it, especially those that inhabit the Furyan planet. _

_Since the climate was harsh, the species had to adapt to it and become a part of the said climate. The creatures that roam the planet were usually predators. There were ones that creep mostly through the night and some by the day. But it was the beings called Furyans that were the rulers of the planet. _

_The Furyan race was known to be beings that are stronger in aspects of speed and strength. They had other aspects that were strong and inhuman like high stamina, quick recovery speed, and having high senses. Their senses were like animal senses. Furyans let lose their animal side and knew how to control it well. _

_Overall, the planet was a world that had inhabitants that were powerful and a superior race. _

_The society was a content one for all Furyans. There was classification of the normal and the superior. Or rather, the higher up Furyans were the Alpha Furyans. The Alpha Furyans were superior then the normal Furyan and they were usually the ones that were the leaders. _

_There was however a ruler over the Furyan race. Someone to keep order and make sure there weren't any conflicts going on. The Alpha leader and his mate—his wife—were known to be a strong couple. And when the time came when the wife had a baby, everyone was awe and excited for them. _

_Their baby was a girl, who would be known in other systems as a princess—since she was born from the rulers of the planets. The baby girl was name Nayla Nova Fury. _

_There was an Elemental by the name of Aereon that had appeared on the planet to welcome the newborn. However, she did come to tell them that there was danger coming to the planet. But the Furyan were stubborn to believe that they would be taken down so easily._

_When Aereon warn them, she had glided her over to the newborn Furyan. When her eyes had landed on the baby, she let out a slight gasp and smiles. Before she came there was another prophecy by her people's calculations that there would be two babies Furyan that would live. But one of them was going to be the beauty of the race. They would carry the beauty that the Furyan race has to give. Hence, as Aereon stares down at the baby girl name Nayla, Aereon knew that this baby was going to be the second baby to live._

_As the day disappears and the new one had started, Aereon stared up at the sky—since she stayed overnight—and she took in this comet looking shape coming into the Furya orbit._

"_It's them. The Necromonger has come." Aereon whispers, disappearing in a slight breeze that came into the room. She had appeared in the newborn Nayla room. She took in the room, seeing it was made fit for the princess of Furya. As Aereon stood near the crib, staring down at the sleeping baby girl, a small frown couldn't help but come onto Aereon face._

"_The suffering that you'll feel in the future will be of your people that you'll never get to rule." Aereon whispers, stepping away from the crib and moving towards the balcony. _

_From there, Aereon watch as the Necromonger had started to come onto the planet. The Furyan began to understand that this group was a threat and began to attack to which the Necromonger fought back. The door to Nayla's door slam open causing Aereon to turn to see Nayla's distress mother._

"_They have come."_

"_Yes. I have told you all that it was going to happen." Aereon said, making her way over to the crib where Nayla arouse from sleep._

"_Take her. Take her and make sure she is safe. Make sure she understands who and what she is. That she is a Furyan, one that came from the head of the Furyan race. Please, make sure she is safe until she learns enough to survive on her own free will." _

_Holding her arms around, Aereon took Nayla from the queen. Before Aereon could vanish with the baby Furyan, the queen took off two necklaces from around her neck and put it on Nayla. Both necklaces had a small tooth of a Hell Hound hanging from them._

"_Live strong, Nayla. Your father and I love you so much." _

_The baby Nayla began to cry as if she knew that this was the last time she would see her mother or her home planet. The elemental disappear from the queen view just as Necromonger came bursting into the room._

_The Elemental began to travel quickly through the lands, getting away from all the chaos and trying to go towards the pod that she had come from with another one of her kind. As she went past a large house with stone columns in the front, she quickly hid behind another building for out step Lord Marshal Zhylaw from within a house._

_The Necromonger Lord Marshal was the one that ask Aereon for a prophecy. She had told him about Furyan and how a male Furyan would be his downfall in the future. However, she didn't realize that Zhylaw would be destroying Furyan for he didn't want to meet his downfall at all. _

_As the Lord Marshal vanishes, the Elemental let the curiosity get the best of her and she went into the house that the Lord came out of. She roams the house until she came upon an infant with its umbilical cord around its neck. On its crib, it said that his name was Richard B. Riddick. Glancing back at the infant, Aereon saw that the infant was still moving and alive. This made Aereon to know that this is the one. This is the male Furyan that would bring the Lord Marshal downfall in the future. She knew that this baby Furyan was an Alpha to be able to survive strangulation from its own cord. _

_Deciding to try to make up her mistake in forcing to tell the Lord Marshal about his downfall to a Furyan, she pull the cord away from the male baby Furyan neck and pick him up in her other arm. Now, she had two Furyan babies in her arms. Thus, the prophecy of two Furyan baby living was complete. _

_Quickly, she vanishes from the area and glide across the land, escaping the chaos left behind her. _

_When she was on the ship, going back to her home planet, she had walk to a crib where two Furyan babies were in. Stopping before the crib, she stared in between the two and couldn't help but note something._

_The Furyan name Richard B. Riddick was on his stomach, his head turn towards Nayla and his left arm had lifted up. His hand came upon to rest on Nayla cheek. Nayla stare at Riddick and coo a bit._

"_They are already making a connection." The other Elemental that was presence on the ship had come up beside Aereon, saying._

"_It appears that they were destined to be with one another."_

…

…_**Years Gone By: …..**_

…

_As time gone by, Aereon had drop Riddick off at a couple's home before leaving. She was only meant to help raise Nayla to a certain age. She couldn't handle two Furyan at the same time._

_And as time went, Nayla grew by the years. _

_She was turning into the beauty that represents that of the beauty of the Furya race. At times, Aereon felt like Nayla was carrying whole Furyan race in her. At the age of sixteen, Nayla had told Aereon about this woman coming into her dreams name Shirah and placing a glowing hand on her chest. And from there, Nayla would have this glowing handprint on the right side of her chest, just above her breasts. The Furyan woman had told Nayla that it was known as the "Wrath of the Furyans." It was the suffering of all the Furyan that didn't escape the Necromonger attacks on their planets._

_As promise to Nayla's mother, Aereon had told Nayla about the Furyan race. She told Nayla of how Nayla was literally the princess and came from strong bloodline of Alphas. And that there will be a time when Nayla will be needed for a purpose in the near future._

_At the age of twenty, Nayla had taken her leave. She was thankful for the Elementals for letting her live with them, even though most of the times; Nayla was a stubborn person, especially when the animal side was always presence. _

_And when she took her leave, Nayla explore the systems. She couldn't help but get in trouble a few times with the law. It wasn't her fault that men try to come on to her. But she could have gone easy on a few of them because some of them probably never want to come out of their homes again. She has been caught twice by mercs and was sent to Crematoria—which the escape wasn't fun, especially hiding underneath the floorboard the whole time—and the second was Slam City. She had fun there until she made her escape by going through the ventilation system and stealing a ship._

_When age twenty-five came along, Nayla had disguised herself and got onto a transporting ship known as Hunter-Gratzner. She got put into this container to be put under cryo-sleep for the whole trip. Though there was one problem._

_Since she had the primitive side—the animal side—it stayed up. Her senses were still up and working. Hence, the trip was going to be a long one._

_But she didn't realize that her thoughts were going to be horrific, true fact._

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note: **

Hello Everyone,

I have just wanted to try out my luck with writing a Riddick story. Anyways, I remember watching Riddick growing up and it's amazing how awesome the movie is till this day. I have decided to add some history about the Furyan race—Had to look up some more information about it—and I know that there probably wasn't a king and queen, but there had to be some type of ruler!

Anyways, enjoy, review—not flame type reviews because I know that I mess up on my grammar and tenses—and just enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer for this story: **  
I don't own anything about the Riddick series.  
The only thing that I do own is my original character, Nayla.

Thanks.

HL511/LX311


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Furyan Scent

…**..**

…**..Hunter-Gratzner: …..**

…**..**

Everything seems to be running smoothly thus far. The ship would jolt a bit, side to side to dodge meteors coming out of the blackness of outer space. There were cryo-sleep tubes holding inhabitants in them. The tubes were line up against either side of the ships walls. Underneath the ship, in the hull, was cargo of either the inhabitant's things or some objects that needs to be transport to another system.

In one of the cryo-sleep tubes, Nayla Nova Fury was up, but kept her eyes close to make it look like she was actually sleeping. The animal inside her was raging, not liking that she was strap inside this cryo-sleep tube. It seems to be acting like a cage, hence, the animal inside her growl at that.

To past time, Nayla would use her heighten senses to understand her surroundings. She could hear the computers beeping as it were on autopilot and the purr of the engines. Then the smell, she smell was what really was getting to her. There was one scent that smells of booze, which made her nose crinkle up since she hated alcoholic drinks. Then there were four scents that seem to be close to one another, the smell of spices and other planet smells. The next scent that was close to she made the animal that was raging inside to purr and dull back down to rest.

The scent was stronger than the others and the smell was soothing to Nayla. Though, she could feel the power from it. It made her animal want to submit to it causing her to growl lowly under her breath. She would have to be beaten and drop to her knees before she would submit to this wonderful scent individual. Back to the scent though, it had the smell of nature and this musky man smell. It was a very pleasant smell to Nayla. She needed to get close to this man to get an inhale in.

Relaxing her body, she leans back as much as possible against the wall. The straps were tight around her body and she was thankful for that because the next moment, the ship was shaking. The alarms were starting to blare throughout the ship and some of the inhabitants in the cryo-sleep had woken up.

The next moment, Nayla clamp her eyes shut and her teeth clench as the ship jolt and drop. There was cracking causing Nayla to open her eyes to see half of the ship was gone and they were descending fast down into a planet that was bright by the sun and look like a desert land.

Shutting her eyes again, the ship hit the ground and everything blacked out after that.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Eyes repeatedly moving underneath eyelids, the eyelids flutter open and pale turquoise eyes were staring up at a sunset color sky, orange and this light gold yellowish color.

There was only one strap around her body, which was across her chest. Nayla growled and made to unstrap herself and push against the cover of the tube. The glass was already cracking, so she slams her elbow into it causing it to shatter.

"What the fuck happen?" She thought out loud as she pulled herself out of the tube.

Brushing glass off her, Nayla took in her surroundings. She noted that her tube had slid a good distance away from the ship or what was left of it. Squinting her eyes underneath the blazing sun, she could see others moving around up ahead about five hundred feet in distance.

The spot she stood in, she turn in a full circle to take in the surroundings. She got a few descriptions in mind of the planet that they were on.

It was hot, a lot of sunlight, and it appear to be a desert wasteland with cliffs and rock mountains in the distance.

Her eyes came upon another part of the ship that must've broke off when they had crash. She walks towards it, noting it was part of the hull of the ship where crates were.

"Maybe my weapons are here." She mumbles, walking to the torn of metal hull and stare at a rip opening. She threw off the cloak that was around her body and snug her way into the hull.

Using her senses, she moves through the hull. Her hands brush against some crates and her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. She started seeing the outlines of objects. Coming to a stop in front of a crate that had a glowing label on it with the initials, NNF, Nayla punch in the code she had picked for the container. It turns green and with a hiss, it pop open.

"Hello, my toys." She whispers, pulling out the black belt that had two sheaths holster on it. Buckling the belt on, the sheaths rest right up against the outer part of her thighs and in the sheaths were two short swords or what was known as tanto swords. Next she clips on this pouch next to the tanto sheath on her right help. The pouch held black throwing knives.

Getting out of the hull, she blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight again. Nayla rest her fingerless glove hands on her hips and stare around her surroundings again before walking forwards. She thought that she might as well go meet the others.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Hey, who is that?" Jack, a twelve year old, pointed out in the distance.

Everyone that survive the crash, Fry, Johns, Imam with his three acolytes,—Hassan, Ali, and Suleiman—, Paris, Zeke and Shazza turn to see what the young one was pointing at.

Walking across the desert was a slender figure that stood about 5ft 7in in height. They walk with long and powerful strides. As they got closer, they all realize it was a woman.

"Whoa, she looks badass." Jack whispers, staring with awe at the woman coming closer and closer to them.

The outfit that Nayla was wearing was baggy black cargo pants that hung low on her hips, black boots, black spandex type top that was mostly a sports bra. Her stomach showed off the lines of her abs/taut stomach. A black sleeveless vest was over her sports bra type top and the vest stops a few inches below her breasts. There were these black flat straps that went around her right forearm. There were black fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Who are you?" Johns step forwards, taking in the woman that came to a stop before them.

There was some bruising on her skin with some scrap marks from the crash, but overall, she looked perfectly fine.

Looking her up and down, Johns couldn't help but get this sly smirk on his face. Before him was one natural beautiful woman. A woman that he must say that is probably one of the most beautifulness women he has ever laid eyes on.

Pale turquoise eyes narrow at him. Her light tank skin was smooth and flawless. She had dark brown hair that seemed black, but wasn't. It was down at the moment in natural waves and reaches the middle of her back. Her body was slender and in shape with muscles. Overall, she was beautiful yet looks like a woman to not fuck with unless you're asking for an ass kicking.

"Nayla." Nayla said, only giving her first name and not her full. She didn't like the scent of the man dress as an officer. She had a funny feeling he was a merc more than an authority of the law.

"Where did you come from?"

"From one of the cryo-tubes way over there." Nayla jab her thumb behind her while staring at each of them with a raise eyebrow. They all stare at her with widen eyes, not believing that she had survive the crash.

"Anyways, does anyone have any clue on where we are?" Nayla said, glancing at each of them. She got no answer making her to sigh out and began to walk off towards the ship or rather what was left of it.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To explore. See if there is anything interesting on this wasteland." Nayla shouted back as she kept walking towards the ship.

Stepping into the ship, she stares at the jagged edges of where the ship was torn apart. She stared at the spot where she remembers her tube was.

"I hate flying." She mutters, shaking her head and walking around. Her boots making soft thud sounds across the metal floors. She moves towards this ladder that went down to half of the hull down below. Instead of climbing down, she jump right down and landed on the bottom level in a crouch.

Standing upright, she stared around but shut her eyes when the familiar scent reaches her nose. Lifting her head up with her eyes still close, Nayla took in that nature and musky scent that made her animal side purr. Opening her eyes, Nayla head was turn in the direction where the pleasant scent to her was coming.

There she sees a man handcuff to a pole behind his back and his ankles were in cuffs to. They were chain to the floor too. From her view, she could see that the man was muscular and he had the strong vibe around him too.

Slowly, she made her way over, but pause when she heard the man take a deep inhale making her to know he was taking in her scent.

"It appears you are in a tough situation." Nayla softly said stepping up to the right side of him and turning her head to look at him. He had turned his head to face her. She could feel his eyes on her even though he had a blindfold on.

"Ooo, even a bite too. You must be a bad boy." Nayla pivot herself on her left foot to appear in front of him. Stepping up closer to him, she glance at his neck then his arms, seeing them flexing a bit. He let this low growl emit from his chest.

Reaching up, she touches either side of his face with her fingertips. This gentle shock went through her making her to jump a bit and step away from him. His body went ridge then relaxed, showing that he had felt it too.

Stepping back up to him, Nayla reach back up and brought her hands around the back of his head. She unclips the bit from his mouth, pulls it out, and then threw it behind her.

"What's your name?" She demanded.

"Why should I tell you, beautiful?" His deep baritone voice had almost made her purr out loud, but she was able to contain it.

Taking a few more steps, her breasts just brushes across his chest causing his chest pecs to flex. His head snap down to her and his nose was buried in her hair, inhaling her scent. Nayla took a deep inhale and her eyes shut in delight.

The familiar smell that he has was like her own. This made her to smirk.

"Because, we are the only ones left of our race…Riddick." Nayla purred before stepping away from him and walking off.

Riddick let out a growl and tried to jolt forwards, but growl more when the cuffs on his wrist and ankles jingle.

Nayla smirk as she knew that she had gotten him wild up now. But she couldn't believe that she had found Riddick again. The other Furyan that was taken off the planet with her by the Elementals. For Aereon told Nayla about Riddick and their stories.

Leaving the ship, Nayla walk back towards the other survivors with a satisfying smirk.

"Why are you so giddy?" Paris asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Um, I had a slight enlightenment." Nayla replied with a twinkle in her pale turquoise eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **I Bow To No One

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After finding out that Riddick was a part of the survivalist on the wasteland planet, Nayla kept her guard up. She knew that Riddick won't be handcuff for long. His animal was too strong and that is why he was an Alpha Furyan.

Nayla had been introduced to everyone to whom she would nod her head and analysis each of them inside her head. Only simple description of each of them was being listed inside her head.

There was the captain, Carolyn Fry, who seems like she was hiding something. There was Johns, who smell completely like morphine; hence, Nayla listed him as doing drugs whenever he got his hands on them. Then there was Jack, who was a twelve year old, but also, Nayla could smell that Jack was actually a 'Jackie'—a girl. There was Paris P. Ogilvie, an antique dealer, who loves his alcohol drinks. There was holy man, Imam, and his three followers, Hassan, Ali, and Suleiman, who seem like teenagers. Lastly, were the Australian settlers, Zeke and Shazza, who made everyone these oxygen devices because of the planet's thick air.

Nayla put the oxygen tube in her mouth, took a few deep inhales then began walking away from everyone. She kept walking, even when the others were shouting questions to her about where she was going.

Crackling sounds of rocks and dirt was heard underneath thuds of footfalls. The footfalls appeared besides her causing her to snap her right hand out and grab the front of Jack's shirt. Nayla slowly turn her head and stare down at Jack with a slight raise left eyebrow.

"Whoa, fast reaction."

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

Nayla pulled her hand away from Jack and turn forwards, looking out at the wasteland. About a half of mile, Nayla could see dirt hills making her to venture off that way to see if there was something worth looking at over that hill, such as water.

As she stared out at the land, she could have sworn that she saw this blob of black disappear over the hill at a running pace. If it wasn't a mirage, Nayla had a good feeling on who it was.

"I'm going ahead to explore the land and see if there is any water or something worth taking with us." Nayla said, glancing at Jack before looking forwards again and began walking. Standing back, Jack watch as Nayla got farther and farther away.

"Jack, come with me to check out the hull." Shazza came up to the teen, putting her hand on his shoulder. Nodding his head, Jack look at Shazza with a small grin, but he couldn't help but look back towards Nayla, seeing her moving at a fast pace across the wasteland.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Getting to the hills, Nayla was walking in between two hills. She pauses and shut her eyes, taking in an inhale and getting a whiff of that musky smell. Opening her eyes backup, Nayla smirk and began to jog forwards to get out from in between the two sand hills.

As she ran, she plopped the tube end in her mouth and kept taking inhales of air. Going uphill, she slowly came to a stop once she had reached the top.

"Shit." Nayla whispers, staring before her.

Before her was literally a graveyard of bones.

There were bones lying around of creatures that were very large like buildings. There were even the whole skeleton frames of the creatures. Walking down the hill, sliding a bit as she got to the bottom, her eyes ran over the bones and took in the slash marks on them.

Walking around a few bones sticking out of the ground, she walked inside one of the large skeleton of a creature and let her right hand trail over the ribs as she walked. Slash and scratch marks were rubbing against her fingertips. She walked towards the end of the skeleton frame, the shadow that the frame gives got darken. The three suns outside weren't blazing down in this shade.

"These creatures didn't die on this planet. They were killed by something on this planet."

"Indeed."

Unsheathing her two Tanto short swords, she whirl around and slam them into what look like a sharpen bone turn into a bone shiv.

"I knew that black blob running over the hill was you escaping."

"You knew?" Riddick stared her down, but let his eyes run over her body. Her scent was flowing around him causing his hands to tighten on the handmade bone shivs.

"You are too strong to be held for a certain amount of time."

"Hmm." He hummed, tilting his head a bit to the side and giving her a sly smirk.

Pale turquoise eyes narrow at him before she push herself back and span the tanto in either of her hands before gripping them by the handles. They both got into a crouch stance, getting ready to fight and prove who is the strongest.

"Our race?"

"Furyan." Nayla said, jolting forwards and charging him with great speed that it caught him a bit off guard. Riddick knew he was fast for his size, but not as fast as her or flexible. As he swung down, she move around to his backside and slam her right foot into his spine, sending him staggering forwards.

Riddick felt himself growl and whirl around to block a tanto from slicing him across the chest. He twisted his wrist sending her tanto to point down to the ground and he threw out his other fist. She bent back a bit, but he had managed to land a punch on her shoulder causing her to stagger back.

"You are what are known as an Alpha Furyan, Riddick." Nayla softly said as she began to slowly circle him as he was her prey.

"And you, beautiful?" Riddick questions as he was eyeing her the whole time and moving his head to follow her movements.

She lunge forwards causing him to do a somersault to the ground and swung around on his knees to slam the back of her knees. However, she jump over his arm, landed in a crouch and her left foot shot out. Her boot connected with his face causing him to grunt.

"If our planet was still thriving with our people, Riddick, you would be bowing to my family. My father and mother were known as the rulers of the planet."

Slowly, Riddick stood up and wipe the corner of his mouth. He stared at the side of his right hand to see blood on it. Riddick smirk a bit and he felt his animal purr with satisfaction that Nayla was one tough ass woman. A Furyan woman to be exact.

"So, you're telling me that you are the princess of Furya?" He dryly said, snorting a bit and a sarcastic grin coming onto his face.

When she stared back at him with nothing but seriousness, his grin slowly slid off.

"You guess correct. And with you fighting me, what do you think we are doing, Riddick?"

Riddick jerk his head side to side, letting his neck pop twice. He rolled his shoulders and let out a deep exhale from his nose. His right hand tightens around the bone shiv.

"Seems like you should be on your knees for me, princess. Submitting to me."

"Umm, I bow to no one."

"My type of woman." Riddick purred out before lunging at her. Instead of attacking her with the bone shiv, he caught her off guard by tackling her to the sandy ground.

"Argh." Nayla tried to buckle him off but he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Let go!" Nayla growled at him, struggling in his strong hold. She let out a low growl as he bury his nose into the side of her neck, the tip of his nose was trailing up and down her neck, taking in her scent. As his lips touch her neck, her animal roar in her to submit to this strong Alpha Furyan, but at the same time, telling her to give a fight. He only get to deserve her by fighting for her.

Laying her head back, she went limp causing Riddick to lift his head up and stare down at her with curiosity. He pushes his black goggles up to show his eye-shine eyes.

Feeling her muscles tense under him, he didn't see the next move coming at him. All he recalled was a sharp pain to his nose and forehead. The sand was against his back and he blinked a few times, trying to get his vision back.

'_She fucking head-butted me…fucking hell. Now, she is mine to have. A woman like that, pfft, definitely sexy as hell.' _Riddick thought, pushing himself up onto his feet and in a crouch position. Reaching up, he touches his nostrils and felt the familiar warmth against his fingertips.

His eyes ran over the skeleton, trying to find her.

"Behind."

Turning around, he jumps backwards as she tried to round house kick him. He watch as she came charging him with nothing but determination. As she got close to him, she jumped up, and presses her right foot against his chest. Instead of kicking him, she uses him as leverage to grab one of the skeleton ribs from above.

"Ah, don't run away now beautiful."

"Run away? I think that I should give you a break from getting your ass kick by me." Nayla teased.

Seeing a snarl come onto his face and a low warning growl come from deep within his chest, Nayla had a sly smirk gracing her lips. She wanted him to get wild up and come after her.

"What's the matter, can't keep up with the princess, Riddick? On Furya, a lot of Alpha Furyan would be fighting for me. I wonder, if you would be one of them and if you would even win or fall to your knees."

"I bow to no man."

"Good. Now, don't bow on me." Nayla said, standing up on the rib while staring down at him.

Eye shine eyes stared up at pale turquoise eyes. Both seem to send out this connection to one another and forming a bond.

Hearing footfalls, Nayla eyes snap up to see Johns, Imam and his three followers, and Fry coming into the bone graveyard. Her eyes slowly went back down to see no Riddick.

Growling, she crouches down, put the oxygen tube back into her mouth and took a few inhales. Her nose twitching as she smelt Riddick.

"Fuck." She hissed, before a powerful arm wraps around her waist and tug her down.

She slams into the sand and went to stand back up, but was toss over Riddick's shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Shut up, beautiful. We can have our fun after." Riddick growled, jogging towards the skull part of whatever the skeleton frame of the creature was. He jumps up on jagged parts before getting into one of the eye sockets. He went onto his knees then drops her onto her back.

"You asshole. Wait until—"His mouth clamp over her mouth and he lay down on top of her. He didn't put his full body weight on her as he lay on top of her, mostly covering her.

They listen as the group was walking around the graveyard, searching for them or rather Johns was searching for Riddick. As Johns went through the skeleton with his gun pose, Riddick tuck his head into the side of Nayla's neck and stay frozen still. They waited for Johns to disappear before Nayla slammed her fist into the right side of Riddick's ribs.

He let out a grunt and glares down at her, but met her fiery glare too.

"Get off."

"Feisty." Riddick mumbles, getting off her and jumping out of the eye socket of the skull. He turns to see her jump down beside him and went to walk away, but he came at her.

Nayla turn and went to block his shiv, but he span around her and slam his elbow into her back. She gasps out and fell into one of the ribs. Turning around, Nayla swung her right hand at him with her tanto, but he quickly deflect it and slam his left hand into her chest, sending her back into the ribs.

"I see that my words must've affected you."

"I don't like being underestimated." Riddick told her, taking a few long strides to her and pushing his chest up against hers. Her back was pressing up against the rib behind her.

"Now, about this submission." He brought up.

"Fuck you!" Nayla growled.

"We can do that after you submit to me." Riddick smugly smirk.

She slaps him causing him to slowly turn his head back and had the smirk still on his face. That only made her to reach up against to slap him, but he blocks her hand.

"Tsk, tsk. Down kitty. Down." He lowly said, chuckling a bit.

Nayla went to knee him in the groin, but he brought his leg up and blocks her from doing so. Knowing that she was still giving a fight, Riddick brought his leg up and slam it into her stomach. That made her to lose her breath and gasping for air. He step back, letting her to fall down, but she fell down to one knee.

'_I can't fall to the other knee.' _Nayla thought in her head, forcing herself to get back up.

However, Riddick kick out her leg again causing her to fall down to one leg again. Then he hooks his leg around the one that wasn't going down and pull forwards.

Two knees hit the ground causing Nayla to stare at the sandy ground with slight widen eyes. She knew that if they continue to fight, either a, someone would find them or b, they would be fighting for a while. However, she thought that she was kicking his ass, but she must've gotten to overconfident because he had got her with good moves and he had gotten her onto her knees.

A rough callous hand grips her chins and lifts it up to stare into eye shine eyes.

"Don't bow to anyone, including me." His baritone voice was smooth and soothing to her ears. Her eyes stare into his, seeing no smugness but rather calmness. His eyes held nothing but respect for her.

"Though, there is that concept about submitting to me."

The two tanto swords came up in either of her sides causing his eyes to flicker to them than at her with narrow eyes. Her pale turquoise eyes stare back with blankness making it hard for him to understand what she was going to do.

'_Fuck you thinking, my Furyan princess."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Submit To One

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

A slight gleam of sunlight came through the ribs and hit either of the two Tanto swords. It has caused the two swords to gleam a bit, sending the gleam of light above Riddick and Nayla, on the ribs above them. The two Tanto swords were raise on either side of Nayla.

Eye shine eyes, glance at either of the short swords and trying to figure out what the fuck she was about to do. When his eyes went back to meet her pale turquoise eyes, his eyes widen as she brought the swords down with great speed.

His hands twitch to react, but didn't as there was a s_wish _sound. The sound was of her sheathing both of her Tanto swords back into their black sheaths. Her hands drop to her sides and she stared at him with submission. Riddick reach forwards with his right hand and let his fingertips trail the planes of her face.

The smoothness of her skin against his callous fingertips had cause this slight pleasant shock go down his fingertips, arms and then spread to the rest of his body. The rough fingertips complement the smoothness of her light tan skin.

His right hand went across her cheekbones to the back of her head, where his fingers slid through her dark brown hair that seem black from a distance. His left hand went to her back, starting from the top then let his hand slowly slide down her spine to come to a stop on the lower part of her back. When his hand rest against her lower back, he jolted her forwards, pressing her closer up against him. His head drop down to her neck, letting the tip of his nose and his mouth trail down her neck.

The scent she gave off had that animal smell like his own. But then there was this other smell. A smell of fresh rainfall, the freshness seems to send this refreshing feel to his body.

"Beautiful, you smell too good."

"My name isn't known as beautiful, Riddick."

"Nayla." Riddick move his mouth up to her ear, gently purring.

"Much better." She lowly whispers back against the right side of under his jawline. Her eyes slowly flutter shut as his mouth trace the familiar marking spot for when a female submits. His mouth hovers over the junction of where her shoulder meets her neck.

"Who would've thought that we would be on the same ship at the same time?"

"Tell me about it, Riddick." Nayla replies, eyes snapping open as he let the tip of his tongue poke at the marking spot then his lips rest there again.

"Before anything else happens, how did you know it was me?"

"Because an elemental took us off our planet. She was around at the time, my mother gave her me to take away from the planet and then she found you. We were separated after that. Though, the rest of the Elementals said that we would cross path again because we had form a bond on the ship when we were babies."

"Interesting." Riddick muse out, his mouth slight opening as he rests it against the spot. She felt his lips departing causing her eyes to shut again. As Riddick went to bite down the spot that his animal side was roaring for him to do, his head snap up and Nayla's eyes snap open as they heard Fry and Johns near the skeleton frame.

"Fuck." Nayla whispers.

Riddick let out this annoy growl and stood up. He pulled Nayla up and wraps his right hand around her left wrist and pulls her along with him. They came to rest somewhat in the shadows of the ribs.

"I thought that I heard something." Johns voice was heard causing Nayla to pull her grip from Riddick's hand. She looks up at Riddick as he stares down at her with a questionable face.

"Covering our or rather your ass." Nayla whispers before walking off and out of the skeleton rib cage.

A gun appeared right up against her head causing her to slowly raise her hands up and turn her head. The barrel of the gun of Johns as in between her eyes.

"Going to ghost me, Johns?"

"Dammit, Nayla. Here I thought that you were Riddick." Johns mutters, pulling the gun away and running his right hand through his hair.

"Um, nope." Nayla hummed out loudly, especially when she heard this low warning growl coming from within the massive creatures skeleton bone frame. She knew it was Riddick growling towards Johns because Johns had the gun to Nayla's face. And to Riddick, Nayla was his mate.

She drops her hands down to her sides and turn away from him then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the ship."

"Don't you want to see what we might find up ahead?" Johns step into her direction saying. He notices that she wasn't going to stop making him to figure out what her answer was going to be.

"Nope." Nayla shouted back, throwing her right hand then drop it back onto her side.

The walk felt like forever, especially under the three suns that were caressing her body. The tube of oxygen was in her mouth and every so often, she would take a deep inhale of it.

As she got closer to the ship and the cargo hull that was about a hundred feet from it, gunshot ranged through the air. She stops walking and turn her head a bit to the side, trying to figure out where the gunshots came from. The echo of the shots made her head to turn towards the cargo hull where she heard Jack yelling in anger about shooting a survivor.

"Idiots. They are going to get themselves killed by each other." Nayla mutters, walking again. Her eyes look around the area, but came to rest on top of the ship to see the chair and umbrella Paris had set up for himself for watch. However, an amuse smirk came onto her face when she saw Riddick sitting back in the chair and drinking whatever contents Paris had up there.

"How the hell did he get by?" Nayla mumbles with a smirk as she walked into the direction of the ship. The idea of talking to Johns made her to think that Riddick made his escape there and got way ahead of her or took a different route.

Coming near the ship, she stood on the side near one of the broken wings. Her back press against the side and her arms cross over her chest, patiently waiting.

A thud had landed beside her then a shadow cast a bit over her. Her eyes went up to stare into black lens of Riddick's goggles. His hands came to rest on either side of her head and press his body up against hers causing her body to press up against the ship behind her.

"I see that you caught up."

"I suppose that I did." Nayla replied, tilting her head up to fully stare up at him.

Their heads turn to the side to hearing metal dragging across the ground. They watch Zeke dragging this scrap of metal by cables and on the scrap of metal was a body wrap up in black film.

"What happen?"

"There was a survivor that found the others and Zeke shot him from behind, thinking it was me." Riddick said, turning his head back to stare at her.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Riddick chuckle brushing his mouth against her forehead before pushing off the ship and away from her. He turns his head in the direction of where Zeke was going to these sand pillars to bury the bodies that they have found around the crash ship.

"What are you thinking, Riddick?"

"No thinking. I'm wondering what the fuck is under the ground."

"What?" Nayla stared at him with her eyebrows coming slightly together as she stared at him with confusion appearing in her eyes. Riddick look back at her then started walking away, heading in the direction that Zeke had went.

"Riddick?"

"We aren't the inhabitants of this planet." Was all Riddick said before he had started to jog off.

Nayla move around the ship and follow after him, but was walking. However, she froze when she heard Zeke's yelling then gunshots.

"Riddick." Nayla whispers, staring ahead with slight wide eyes. She snap out of her frozen state when Shazza ran by, screaming her husband's name over and over again.

Nayla took off after her, trailing behind her about ten feet since Shazza had a head start. As they ran up a slight hill and came to the sand ant hole shape pillars, Nayla stood beside a softly crying Shazza before a hole that led underground. The hole had blood splatter all over it.

Hearing a grunt from ahead, Nayla look forwards and started to move around the hole to figure out what was that grunt. When Shazza ran by her screaming with rage, Nayla started running after her again, having a funny feeling that Riddick was in this.

Running around a pillar, Nayla watch as Shazza kick a defenseless Riddick on the ground. Above Riddick was Johns, who slam his gun onto Riddick.

"Enough!" Nayla shouted, grabbing the back of Shazza's vest and wrenching her back. She sent Shazza falling onto her ass before running forwards and pushing Johns off Riddick's half-unconscious body.

"He killed Zeke!" Shazza screamed, about to charge again but Fry appeared and wrap her arms around the hysterical woman.

"Just kill him. Someone just kill him." Shazza drag Fry forwards across the sand and deliver one last kick to Riddick's face, knocking him out.

Nayla growled and lunged at Shazza, but Johns wrap his arms around her waist and held her back.

"Whoa, whoa, Ms. Fury."

That made Nayla to freeze up in Johns arms. His warm breath was on the back of her neck and she could feel him smirking.

"Nayla Nova Fury. I believe that you are an escape convict too."

"Fuck you." Nayla growled, jerking her head back and head-butting Johns in the nose. He fell off her, holding his nose and look up at her. She went to slam her foot into his chest, but he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. That made Nayla to freeze and slowly put her hands up.

"Now, you and Riddick are being locked up."

"Wait, you're a convict?" Jack had appeared with the others to see.

"Indeed, she is. Nayla Nova Fury. She is known to get into fights and always out the victor, after she beat the shit out of whomever she was fighting. She had escaped two slams. I knew it was you when I had went into the cargo hull and found your cargo carrier. NNF and inside the container were imprints of your infamous short swords and throwing knives. Start walking, Nayla and don't try anything funny." Johns explained, bending down to help Riddick up. Seeing him struggling, Imam came over and threw one of Riddick's arms over his shoulder while Johns had Riddick's other arm over his shoulder. They began dragging him towards the ship with Nayla walking in front of them.

"That is cool. She is like Riddick." Jack awed over, but shut his mouth when Fry and Shazza gave him a disapproving look.

Nayla was slightly pissed that Johns had figure her out. She was chain up with Riddick in the bottom of the ship where it used to be a part of the ship's hull. They were put into this space in the dark since Johns took away Riddick's goggles.

"Have fun." Johns said, leaving with Imam out of the hull.

Nayla left wrist was cuff up to this pipe to her left. Glancing up at her right hand, she noted that her right wrist cuff was connected to Riddick's left wrist cuff, making them to share a chain and their arms were raised above them. Then Riddick's right wrist was cuff to the side.

"Well, this is tough shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **Chained

…**..**

…**.. Few Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

There was a rattle of chains then a quick smack that had a grunt escape from Riddick's lips. Slowly, his eyes open, showing off his eye shines. He blinked a few times to get the blurriness out of his vision to which his eyes cleared up after a few seconds. Lifting his head up, he took note of the surroundings and he saw that he was back in the main ship, but chain up to a different part of the ship. This time, he was chain up in a darker area and he got to sit down with his arms spread out on either side of him. However, he had felt a tug on his left wrist causing his head to snap to the left to see that Nayla was chain up with him too.

"Chain up too?"

"Obviously. It appears that your lovely friend, Johns, figure me out and who I truly am." Nayla replied, turning her head to the right to stare into Riddick's eyes.

"How many times?"

"Twice." Nayla mutters, knowing what he was talking about.

"Where?" Riddick asked, staring her up and down with his eye shines before staring into her pale turquoise eyes.

"Slam City."

"That was a fun place." Riddick told her with a sly smirk causing her to shake her head at him.

"And Crematoria."

"Hmm, never been there before. And no one is known to ever escape the triple-max slam. How?" Riddick was actually impressed with Nayla. She shows that she is very smart with analyzing to the point that she escaped the hardest planet possible.

"In the slam, they let loose Hell Hounds every day to attack prisoners. Being Furyan, having the Primitive side is a very useful with Hell Hounds, especially most of their genetic makeup is a part of a hound on Furya."

"They are? Interesting." Riddick mumbles to himself, remembering a few times upon seeing

"Of course. Anyways, I follow one of the hounds back to the tunnel that they go back into their cages. Instead of going into the cage, I climb on top of it and made my way to the docks. It was perfect timing too because a merc ship had just drop off another convict. Hence, I snuck on the merc ship, hid underneath the floorboards forever until the merc had landed on Helion Prime. From there, I had escaped." Nayla explained to him, leaning back against the ship wall behind them.

Riddick looked forwards, bowing his head a bit and a low, deep chuckle escape from him. He slight shook his head as he still couldn't believe just how strong, beautiful, and dangerous this woman beside him was. These chains around his wrist, he wish they weren't there because he needed to mark Nayla, especially when she had submitted to him back at the boneyard.

"What about you? I know that you have been to more slams and escape everyone one of them."

"Hubble Bay, Ribald S, Tangiers, Slam City, and Butcher Bay."

"So far." Nayla added causing Riddick to chuckle again and turn his head to look at her again. Her eyes stare back at him and they seem to flash a bit. That made Riddick to tilt his head as it appears that her eyes were starting to lightly glow. As he went to question her about it, he heard footfalls coming into the ship and in their direction.

Quickly, Riddick bowed his head while Nayla lean her head back and shut her eyes. Both Furyans had taken a low inhale as the person got closer. The sweat, a slight lavender smell, fear, blood and dirt met their noses.

"So, where's the body?" Fry spoken out, directing her question to Riddick. The question was directed to him because he was found at the scene were Zeke mysteriously disappeared near a hole that was surround by his blood.

Nayla just kept her eyes close, trying to keep a smirk from appearing on her lips as Riddick stayed quiet. She felt as if Riddick was the one to drag things out just to piss people off, especially in situations like this.

"Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?" Fry questions again, gripping a metal pipe that was beside her. Her head tilting a bit, waiting for Riddick to at least make a sound or move, but he didn't. Therefore, she quickly added onto her question.

"Look, you told Johns you heard something." Fry said, keeping her eyes on Riddick, but he still stayed silent.

"That's fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice, but just so you know…" Fry was saying in this dramatic voice, turning away but turning her body slight back to stare at Riddick again.

"And the drumroll please." Nayla whispers, bringing her head down and cracking her eyes open slightly. She looked in the corner of her eyes to see a small twitch in the corner of Riddick's lips go up when she had made that comment. They both knew that Fry was just playing the dramatic role. But also, she was trying to do this sort of guilt card too.

"There's a debate right now as to whether we should leave you two here to die." Fry said, turning away and took a few steps away.

"And there is the dramatic ending." Nayla mumbles through the corner of her lips. Riddick jaw flex a bit, trying not to snicker and still managing to keep a straight face.

"You mean the whispers?" Riddick baritone voice seems to slice through the silence of their surroundings.

Nayla eyes slightly crack open up now, glancing in the corner of her eyes at Riddick and wondering where he is going to take this. She saw Fry turn back around with interest and slowly walk back over to them. Nayla could still smell the hint of fear radiating off of Fry, most likely because she was standing before two convicts.

"What whispers?"

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine. The fourth lumber down, the abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, it goes away—" Riddick was saying but was cut off by Fry, who had enough of any bullshit it seems at the moment. Nayla was amused with the whole thing, but what Riddick said was true about going for that section of the body. It was a perfect kill shot when doing a sneak attack or from behind.

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" Fry snapped at him.

Riddick head lifted up a bit and turn in Fry's direction. His eyes stayed close the whole time. Nayla eyes were still halfway open, keeping her eyes train on Fry through the whole interaction exchange.

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you gotta worry about now." Riddick slowly told her.

"Show me your eyes, Riddick." Fry said, staring at him the whole time and realizing that he kept his eyes shut throughout his talking.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." Riddick replied.

Nayla held herself from growling as Fry began to slowly walk over to stand before Riddick and Nayla. She pauses in front of them, staring at Riddick, but made a glance at Nayla and Fry felt herself gulp a bit upon seeing Nayla's eyes. Nayla's eyes were slightly glowing now with a hint of warning in them.

"Closer." Riddick lowly said with amusement in his voice. He could smell Fry fear level spike and then he could feel and smell Nayla's warning emotions. Nayla had slight tense beside him as Fry began to step up closer to him.

As Fry took another step so that she was about four feet in front of Riddick, he shot up causing Nayla to grunt and stand up too since her chain was connected to his. They were both stop by the chains that let them step away from their seats about three feet. Staggering back, Fry fear level had really spike as she was gasping for air that seem to disappear when she was scared by Riddick.

Riddick head snap to the left causing Nayla to shut her eyes then open them and turn her head to the left too, sensing what Riddick sense.

There standing on stairs that went up to the main floor of the wreck ship was Jack, who was staring with awe at Riddick's eye shine eyes.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack breathlessly asked.

"You gotta kill a few people."

"Ok, I can do it." Jack came down saying in a serious tone.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see the daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him twenty menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." Riddick explained, turning his head back forwards to stare down Fry, who took another step back away from him.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Jack said with a smile.

"Exactly." Riddick replied, looking at Jack with an amused smile.

"Leave! Leave." Fry said in a strict voice at first then the second time in a gentler voice. Riddick was still staring in between Fry and Jack with amusement. He found this whole thing simply entertaining.

Nayla just wanted to sit down and relax with the time that they have left. For some reason, she got the eerie feeling that they won't be having a relaxing time for much longer. Her eyes went over to Jack, who made a face at Fry then went back upstairs.

"Cute kid." Riddick said causing Fry to stare at him with slight disbelief upon hearing his honesty. Nayla glance at Riddick too, eyes narrowing and taking note that Riddick seems to be polite and calm around younglings. That made her to think that is one of Riddick's weakness, children. But Nayla couldn't blame him, children were innocent and they were still developing. They didn't know what lurks out in the big world until they see firsthand. Hence, Nayla could understand why Riddick has a soft spot for children.

"Did I kill a few people?" Riddick said, stepping back and sitting down. Nayla sighed out in relief and sat back down beside Riddick. Riddick glance at her, seeing if she was comfortable again before looking at Fry again.

"Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer." Riddick lowly told her, not blinking as he stared her down with his glowing eye shines.

"He's not in the hole. We looked." Fry told him a bit through her teeth. She was definitely showing that she was getting wild up by this interaction. Nayla bows her head to hide her smirk.

"Look deeper." Riddick said, shutting his eyes and signaling that their conversation was over with.

Staring at the two of them for a bit longer, Fry nod her head once then left Riddick and Nayla alone in the dark corner of the under hull of the ship. When Fry footfalls had officially disappeared, Riddick head turn to stare at Nayla.

"You're sexy when you are jealous."

"Shut up."

"Not denying it either. Hmm."

"You just like attention, don't you." Nayla turn her head to face him, hissing this out. Riddick shot forwards, his forehead bumping against her forehead.

"Easy there, princess, you know that I have my eyes on only you." Riddick purred to her, the tip of his nose bumping against hers. Nayla eyes open up fully, staring into his eye shines. Riddick's eyes narrow a bit, seeing her eyes were slightly glowing.

"What you said to Jack about your eye shines is complete bullshit. Your eye shine is like a gift and a curse of the Furyan race. Your eyes probably gain this ability in a moment when you needed it most. Or you were actually going to have the procedure but it activated the eye shines fully. But usually, the Alpha Furyans have eye shines or some form of inhuman ability back on Furya." Nayla told him in a calm tone.

Riddick felt his teeth clench, knowing she hit the nail on the head, very hard. He remembers his eyes came to be back in his Company ranger days and when he was doing the sweeper job in tunnels to get rid of spitfires. He remember his flashlight going out and he heard a spitfire coming at him. That is when he felt this extremely painful piecing through his head and when it faded away, his eyes snap open and he could see in the dark, but his eyes were sensitive in bright light or day. And now, upon seeing her eyes slight glowing, but still look like normal eyes with inhuman appearance.

"Your eyes." Riddick lowly said.

"In the dark, objects are outlined by this silvery glow. That is how I see in the dark. My eyes aren't as advance as yours are in the dark, but they are enough to survive in the dark. Sorry to say, but I'm glad that my eyes are like this because they aren't sensitive to the light."

"Hmm, none taken." Riddick mumbles, tilting his head a bit to the side and his nose bump into hers again. Nayla eyes flash again then they slowly dim down back to the normal pale turquoise color.

"You know, we were interrupted before. We didn't get to finish."

Nayla stared at him with confusion about what he was talking about. But when she had felt his nose run down the side of her neck, Nayla eyes shut and she took a sharp inhale of air through her nose.

"Now…" Riddick mumbles against the junction of where her shoulder connects with her neck. Nayla felt herself slowly relax underneath his mouth.

"We are." Riddick finish his sentence before sinking his teeth into her neck causing her eyes to snap open, head tilt back and a gasp to escape from her lips.

She was now marked as his.

Now, she just had to mark him as hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Broken Chains

…**..**

…**.. Few Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

Silvery blue eyes were staring at the indents of teeth marks on the junction of Nayla's shoulder and neck. A tilt of the head, Riddick eye shine eyes flashed a bit as he sat back into the shadow some more. His eyes didn't come off the mark on her neck, watching as the teeth marks faded then there was this soft bluish silver glow in place.

"What the hell?" Riddick mumbles, reaching out to touch it but growled when the chains rattle and the cuffs held him back from touching her.

"What is it?" Nayla lowly questions, turning her head towards him to which made him to lose sight of the small glowing mark.

Riddick bent his head down to her neck and ran his nose over the mark. He felt this weird feeling of being drawn into her. Even though he was already attracted to her from the beginning, this feeling was powerful. Pulling his head slightly back, Riddick stared at the mark again, feeling the animal inside him purr with pleasure and satisfaction of feeling finding a mate and one that is his kind; a Furyan.

"My teeth marks are gone, but in its place there is this glowing part on your skin."

"Is it shape as anything?"

Riddick eyed the mark closely and slowly saw that it was form like a crescent moon. It seems to glow brightly as he moved closer.

"Like a crescent moon. But it reminds me of my Shivs, especially how sharp the ends are. The mark isn't that big. About three to four inches in length, give or take." Riddick told her, leaning back and resting his back against the ships metal wall behind them.

"Of course it would remind you of your Shivs." Nayla mumbles, shaking her head and leaning back with him.

They sat back for a good minute in silence, not hearing anything close to them. Riddick turn his head, taking a long inhale of her scent and smirking a bit as he got this strong scent of him on her.

"Was it right to send them off to find out what's beneath us?"

"They wanted to know, let them find out themselves."

"That captain, Fry is going to go."

"Hmm, she got balls then."

Nayla rolled her eyes and dropped her head back against the ship wall. Riddick glance at her, seeing her shutting her eyes and relaxing her body.

"Well, if we are going to be here for a while, I'm sleeping."

Riddick snorted in amusement, but couldn't help but think that it was a good idea, especially if they were to un-cuff, they would be having an adventure with what lies underneath the ground of this wasteland planet.

His eyes ran over to Nayla, seeing that her eyes were close and her body was slowly relaxing. He kept looking her up and down before looking away and around at their surroundings. He would keep watch while she got her rest. Though, his senses were picking up and he began to hear the creatures below becoming active.

"So, someone is going down." Riddick mumbles, tilting his head as he relaxed his body and kept his senses up.

All he could hear was those creatures making slight chirping sounds and moving around causing rocks and dirt to fall off the cave walls. His head tilted the other way as he heard the frantic breathing making him to know that whoever it was that was done there must've found the creatures. Now, they were jogging to an exit out of the cave.

However, hearing their frantic voice, Riddick eyes snapped open as he realize that the tone of voice and the pitch of it was the pilot. It was the woman, Fry that had gone down into those tunnels. By the way the creatures were flying around underneath, Riddick knew that the creatures were trying to go after her.

"Kidding me." He growled, lifting his arms up to slack the chains then slam them down. Since Nayla was connected to his chains, she had snapped awake from her powernap and glared at him.

"What are—"

"Shush." He growled, banging the cuffs up and down.

The metal cuffs and chains were making a ruckus, echoing throughout the ship. Riddick got this piss off look on his face as he kept banging down. Nayla stared at him with confusion and curiosity, but she knew that Riddick had a reason for doing this.

After almost a good minute he stopped and he let out a deep exhale from his nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Nayla instantly question him, turning her head away as she let out a small yawn. Her eyes went back over to him.

"The woman had gone underneath the ground and those creatures were going after her. She was crying for help."

"So you made a ruckus to draw them in this direction or were you trying to break the chains?"

"Mostly the first one, but the latter one would have been helpful." Riddick replied, turning his head to stare at her with a smirk. She stared back, shaking her head and looked away.

Both could hear everyone swearing their heads off outside but they were making their way back to the ship. Nayla knew that someone would be coming to face Riddick and her. They listen as boots were coming onto the ship and then turning down the small ladder to come see them.

"Who you think it is?"

"By how loud the thuds are of the boots, I saw Johns." Riddick told her, turning his head to bump his nose into the side of her head. She turns to stare at him and felt his nose brush over her hairline and take in her scent.

"Whatever he does, kill him."

"You mean if he threatens?"

"Yes." Riddick purred against her forehead, laying his lips against her head before pulling away. He looked forwards to see Johns entering the room with his right hand on his shotgun in his leg holster.

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" Riddick questions with a smirk, bowing his head a bit to look away from Johns, who stood before them.

The merc stood there, staring in between the two convicts and knowing just how dangerous the two were. His eyes scan over Nayla, checking her out to which Riddick glance up a bit with a slight snarl on his face for Johns eyeing Nayla.

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say it." Johns said, staring down Riddick but taking a glance over Nayla.

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you." Riddick retorted, finally looking up at Johns with narrow eyes.

Nayla shut her eyes and had an amuse grin on her lips. She found the interaction between Johns and Riddick as entertainment. Her eyes open back up to stare in between the two men, but her eyes came to rest on Johns as he sighed.

"The truth is…I'm tired of chasing you."

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose and Nayla?" Riddick asked, slightly caution in his tone as he stared at Johns with no trust.

"I'm thinking that the two of you could have died in the crash." Johns replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"My recommendation: do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass." Riddick calmly said.

"Ok." Johns simply replied as he moved a bit unsteady on his feet.

"Ghost me, mother-fucker. That's what I'd do to you." Riddick shot at Johns with a sneer.

Instantly, John pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at them causing Riddick to turn his body as much as he could to the side. But he tried to cover Nayla to protect her as she was his mate. As John fire, both Riddick and her shut their eyes and waited for pain, but felt nothing. Instead, they open their eyes to stare at one another and listen as their chains fell down around them.

"He shot us loose." Nayla whispers, staring into Riddick's eyes before he pulled away. Nayla slowly stood up causing the chains to come falling down. Riddick slowly stood up beside her and felt the chains drop around their feet.

"I want you two to remember this moment. The way it could have gone and didn't. Here." Johns said, holding out Riddick's goggles. Riddick eyed the goggles then his eyes narrowed to which Nayla knew he was up to something.

And she was right.

Riddick had reached out to grab his goggles but instead he snatches Johns shotgun right out of his hands. Riddick had the shotgun pointed in Johns face with an angry expression. Standing before them, Johns instantly raised his hands and stared at Riddick with fear lacing in his eyes.

"Take it easy." Johns tried to reason.

"Fuck you!" Riddick shouted, stepping forwards with the gun still pointed in Johns face.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns masked away his fear and stared Riddick in the eyes but glance over at Nayla. Riddick lowly growled and step closer, pressing the gun up against Johns throat and stared down the merc.

"I want you to remember this moment." Riddick lowly told Johns, staring at him for a few more seconds then threw the shotgun to the ground. Riddick snatched the goggles from Johns then walked away with Nayla by his side. The chains were dragging and making rattling noises behind them.

When they got near the ship entrance, Nayla grabbed Riddick's forearm causing him to stop and turn to her. She held up keys with a smirk.

"How?"

"Johns had them hanging off his pants. I snatch them when you snatch back your goggles." Nayla said, using the keys to get the cuffs off her wrists. Riddick held his wrists out and she quickly unlocked them for him.

Once their cuffs were off, Riddick pulled on his goggles and turn back to the entrance. He went to step out but stopped and turns to Nayla. She stared at him with raised eyebrows and stepped forwards.

His left hand reached out and cups the side of her face, pulling her forwards so he could lay a kiss on her mark. She shut her eyes breathing out of her nose. Her eyes open a little but shut again as he smother her lips with his own. Her right hand had come up and resting against the side of his face to hold him in place.

Pulling away, Riddick eyed her up and down with a smirk. She put her hand against his chest, feeling his chest muscles flex underneath her hand. Nayla playfully shoved him aside and walked by him to exit the ship. Glancing over her shoulder, she stared at him and made a 'come hither' gesture with her right pointer finger.

"Let's go."

"Yes, princess." Riddick mockingly said causing her to stop walking and turn back to face him. She stepped right up to him, chest against chest and stared him sharply in the eyes.

"Princess?"

"That is what you are."

"Yes, it is. But I could be a queen. Your queen once we, well, once we manage to complete our mating ritual. We didn't do anything physical yet." Nayla purred to him, running her right hand down his taut stomach and feeling his abs. Her hands stop at the top of his pants and she gave a slight tug to his pant waistband. Riddick felt himself lowly growl and he push himself closer to her.

"We could right now."

"Oh, but Riddick. I want it slow and…" Nayla stop herself and stood up on her tippy toes to rest her mouth against his ear. His head turn to nuzzle his face into the side of her neck.

"Very hard." She finishes her sentence, smirking in satisfaction as she heard him lowly groan at the thought. She laid her lips against the shell of his ear before pulling away and heading towards the group.

Riddick inhale deeply before exhaling out of his mouth.

"That woman is too much. But I love a challenge." Riddick mumbles, following after her with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Eclipse Discovery

…**..**

…**..Continuing: …..**

…**..**

The group was staying as far as possible away from Riddick and Nayla. Riddick was pulling the sled of tools behind him that Johns told him to pull. They were heading to the research houses that the group had found earlier. There was an emergency ship there where they need to put power cells inside it for it to run.

"We're lab dogs. Or rather you're a sled dog." Nayla pointed out, glancing at Riddick as she walked beside him. She had offered to pull too, but Riddick simply shook his head and said he would do it.

"Ha ha." Riddick dryly said causing her to gently laugh.

"So, click your fingers, and they are one of us now?" Shazza said up ahead of them, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I didn't say that, but at least this way, I don't have to worry about y'all, uh, falling asleep and not waking up." Johns answers.

"So, can I talk to them now?" Jack had appeared beside Johns and Shazza having heard the two adults talking about Nayla and Riddick. On Jack's face, he had goggles over his eyes that look to be made to seem similar to Riddick's goggles. It was obvious that Jack looked up to the two convict's.

"No." Johns and Shazza said at the same time causing Jack to pout and drop back to walk behind them again.

"You're right about the kid…cute." Nayla lowly said to Riddick making him to glance at her with a smirk. She winked at him and looked forwards, only to see one of Paris wine bottles fall out of his bag and land in the dirt.

"Blast." Paris said, turning around and walking back over to it. As Paris went to grab it, Riddick was standing right there and had bent down, grabbing the wine bottle before the antique dealer could.

Nayla bit her tongue to not laugh as Riddick held the bottle in his right hand while staring down Paris with an emotionless expression. This only made Paris stare at Riddick with his mouth agape like a fish and fear emitting from his body.

"Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." Paris manages to say, holding his hand out to Riddick.

Riddick looked down at Paris outstretch hand before glancing back up at Paris with a feral smirk. Riddick reached out and grasp Paris outstretch hand.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murderer." Riddick said, shaking Paris hand and grinning with amusement as Paris eyes widen a bit and he gulped. Riddick pulled his hand out of Paris hand and turn his attention to the wine bottle. Riddick open it up and brought it up to his lips.

"That's—that's a particularly good Shiraz. It's a lovely drop. It's very expensive. By all means, please help yourself." Paris ramble and stutter out, watching as Riddick was gulping down the wine with ease. Though, Riddick stop and held it out to Nayla.

"I don't drink." Nayla said, putting her right hand over her mouth to not laugh as Paris was staring with fearful yet helpless eyes as he watched Riddick drink away his wine.

"Well then." Riddick replied, turning his head to look at Paris with a smirk then Riddick chug the last bit of the red wine. Riddick toss the empty bottle away making Paris to nod his head and quickly made his way back to the group.

"How was it?"

"Dry. You don't drink?"

"Nope. Even if I did, I would've not drunk it because alcohol dehydrates the body." Nayla told Riddick as they began walking again and over a hill that overlooks the small abandon research compound.

"True on that one, beautiful." Riddick replied, chuckling as they began to make their way down the hill.

They walked right through the area and headed right to the emergency ship where Riddick dragged the sled up to it. He took steps back, not wanting to be around everyone. Even though everyone seems to back away when Nayla or he steps towards them anyways because of what Nayla and he was label as.

Nayla stood beside him, watching as everyone was around the emergency ship, trying to figure out what has to be repaired in able to start the ship up. They watched Fry come out of the ship and kneel down on the ramp where one of the cell power batteries was resting.

"It's nothing we can't repair, so long as the electrical adapts." Fry said, pulling out a screwdriver and began to toy with the cell power battery.

"Well, it's not a star-jumper." Shazza said, leaning back on one of the wings.

"It doesn't need to be. Take a two seater like this back up to the Sol-Track shipping lanes. Stick out her thumb, bound to get picked up. Ain't that right, captain?" Riddick said, his hands coming together and clasping behind his back. They stared at Riddick, but glance at Fry, who took a short glance at Riddick before looking back down at the battery.

"Can I have a little help here?" Fry said, not wanting to talk to Riddick.

Nayla moved forwards as Riddick began to walk towards everyone, watching them try and struggle with bringing the battery into the ship.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Johns stopped both Riddick and Nayla.

"Do me a favor. Check these containers out and, uh, see what we can patch these wings up with. All right?" Johns said, glancing at the ship and pointing things out then looked back at Riddick, who was staring him down the whole time.

Riddick made a slight scoff sound and turn away. Nayla went to go with Riddick, but Johns grabbed her arm. This made her to growl and turn around to shake him off, but he held his hand up. Riddick turn too, glaring behind his goggles at Johns for touching Nayla. Slowly, Johns took his hand off of Nayla's arm as he could feel Riddick giving him a very dark death glare.

"Nayla, help them get the cell into the ship and then you can run off with your convict boyfriend."

Nayla made a slight sneer at John at his command.

"Fuck you." She mutters, walking by him and heading to the ship ramp. Seeing her coming, Paris pointed her out to everyone causing them to step back as she bent down. Nayla got a grip on the handle and bent her knees a bit. She slowly inhales then let out an exhale type grunt as she lifted the cylinder shape cell power battery over her shoulder.

"Whoa." Jack awed at the muscles flexing through Nayla's arms and how strong she was. Nayla looked at Fry with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to show me?"

"R-right." Fry said with a nod and led Nayla into the ship. She pointed out where the cell was supposed to go making Nayla to step forwards and slid the cell into the wall. She step back as Fry pushed it all the way in and clipped it into place.

Before Fry could tell her a thank you, Nayla was already walking off the ship and brushed by Johns with a slight glare. She saw Riddick moving to buildings making her to follow after him.

Nayla walked around a building and headed towards a building where Riddick was kneeling before and picking things up from the ground. He stood up and drops whatever was in his hand and stepped to the doors.

"What is it?" Nayla asked him stepping up to him, but pause a few feet behind him and shut her eyes. She heard thuds of feet to their left making her to open her eyes and glance a bit to the left in the corner of her eyes to see Jack crawling underneath the tarp that was over the building. She steps back as Riddick pulled at the doors then let go. He reached up and pushes aside this tarp to see that the building had a label over the door.

"The Coring room." Nayla softly said as she read the title of the building.

"Hmm." Riddick hummed, staring at it.

A whistle made them to turn their heads and looked over their shoulders to see Johns staring at the two of them.

"You two are missing the party. Come on, boy and girl." Johns patted his thigh, acting like Riddick and Nayla were dogs. Nayla made a face while Riddick lowly scoff underneath his breath.

As Nayla step forwards, she glance back as she heard Riddick rip the tarp off. She smirked as Jack was caught hiding by them. Riddick looked back at Jack, but his eyebrows rose in amusement upon seeing Jack's new appearance. Nayla was lightly snickering underneath her breath at Jack's new appearance. Before them, Jack had shaved his head and was wearing the makeshift goggles that supposed to represent Riddick's goggles.

"You're missing the party. Come on." Riddick told Jack with a smirk before turning and walking in the direction of the ship. He caught up to Nayla as she was already walking away.

"Seems that you have become a role model." Nayla amusedly said causing Riddick to chuckle and hip bump her into a building. She stared at him with shock then lunged forwards. Riddick grabbed her arms and slammed her back into the building her shoved her in. His body pressed up against hers, pressing her tightly up against the building. He jerked his body making her to lowly groan out and tilt her head up to stare up at him.

"I feel that you are getting anxious." Nayla lowly purrs out but turn her head away as Riddick tucked his head into the side of her neck and gave her mark a light nip.

"Hmm, so are you." Riddick baritone voice vibrated through her body. He nips her neck one more time before pulling away from her. She huffed at him to which he chuckle and nod his head for them to move along.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They had broken into one of the buildings that appeared to be housing for whomever inhabitant and did research on this planet.

Nayla and Riddick were in a doorway, ignoring everyone for the most part about how much this planet sucks. But once they started mentioning about those who live here, they listen in. Nayla saw Imam finish with praying about the water that he and his follows found, thus, she walked over and grab a cup.

Nayla walked back over to where Riddick was and she took a sniff of the cup.

"Pure?" Riddick lowly asked her.

"It's safe to drink." Nayla told him causing him to take the cup and took a sip of it first. Riddick wanted to taste it first before he gives his mate anything that wasn't safe. He nodded his head and held it to her. Nayla took it and drank half of it before giving it to him.

"Nayla—"

"Just drink it. You watch out for me, I'm obviously watching out for you. Plus, there are only so many glasses for all of us." Nayla whispers to him. Riddick and she had a stare down, her eyes glowing slightly and his eye shines flashed a bit. He had taken his goggles off since they were inside the lighting wasn't bright like outside.

Taking the cup, he began to gulp down the water.

Hearing a door shut, everyone glance over to see Jack coming in and pushing up his goggles on his forehead. Everyone's eyebrows rose upon seeing the new appearance—shaved head and goggles—that Jack had taken up. The new appearance that resembles Riddick.

"What?" Jack asked, seeing how everyone was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"It's the winner of the look-alike contest." Paris jabbed his thumb at Jack saying.

They all had to agree on that one.

"So, who were these people anyway? Miners?" Paris started out the conversation of what all of them were wondering about.

"I don't know. Looks like geologists. You know, an advance team, moves around from rock to rock." Shazza replied, picking up this clamp that had this crystal rock stuck in between it.

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here. Why'd they leave their ship?" Fry said, glancing at all of them.

"Hmm, good question?" Nayla lowly said under her breath with sarcasm. Riddick tapped her foot with his own making her to look at him. They both stared at one another, knowing the real reason why so much stuff was lying around. It was because whatever else was living on this planet, whatever was lying underneath the surface is what got rid of these people that once lived in these buildings.

"It's not a ship, it's a skiff. And it's disposable, really." Johns pointed out.

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris curiously question.

"Yeah, they probably had a big drop ship take them off the planet." Shazza tried to suggest, not wanting to think anything bad that could be on this planet.

Nayla and Riddick looked at one another again, knowing that everyone was trying to come up with excuses to hide the fact that they are scared. They are scared of what else is on this planet that had gotten Zeke and what lives underneath the surface. Both Furyan knew that everyone was simply making excuses to keep thinking that everything was going to be alright. When in reality, it really wasn't.

"These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke, got them." Riddick decided to speak freely and simply shoot them all done with the cold hard facts or in this case, the truth.

"They're all dead." Nayla added in, looking at them with a blank face. Beside her Riddick pulled on his goggles and turn his body to face them, staring around the room at all of them.

"You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, photos on the shelves." Riddick said.

"Maybe they had a weight limits. You don't know." Shazza tried to suggest.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency." Riddick retorted with a knowing smirk, knowing that he was the clear winner of this.

"He's fucking right." Jack blurted out, placing his glass cup down on a side table.

"Watch your mouth." Johns turn his head, saying to the twelve year old in an actual parental tone of voice.

"Thus, we should stop making excuses of what might've happened to make us feel better. Let's face the cold hard truth." Nayla said, leaning her right side against the doorway and crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking. So what happened? Where are they?" Fry turn her attention to stare in between Nayla and Riddick.

Before Riddick could answer, Imam had come storming into the building with a panic expression.

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?" Imam questions, staring at everyone.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick suggested with a tilt of his head.

They all stood there, glancing at one another before hearing a faint scream outside of this building.

"Ali." Imam gasped out, running to the door.

"Come on." Johns said making all of them to run out of the building, outside and headed to the coring room building.

"Hear them, beautiful." Riddick asked as they walked side by side towards the coring room where everyone was standing before. They were trying to open the doors but it wouldn't open and so Johns pulled out his shotgun and shot the handles.

The door slowly opens up to show large machinery in there.

Nayla pause beside Riddick and began to listen closely.

She heard fluttering and slight screeching noises.

"Those things are in there."

"Yep." Riddick replied as Nayla and he stood at the doorway, watching as everyone was entering the coring room.

Though they listen as Imam was searching the young boy follower. However, they also heard screeching sounds. It only got louder as they watched these black flying creatures come flying out of a room that Imam opens the doors too. They shut the doors then slowly open them back up to watch the black creatures fly into a hole that seems to lead back underground.

"Damn." Nayla whispers, feeling Riddick grab the back of her pants and pulled her backwards.

They stood off to the side as Imam with the help of his other two followers carried out a body, wrapped up in a blanket. Nayla could smell the blood from the body making her to know that Ali was dead from whatever those creatures were.

In the building, Johns whistle at Riddick and Nayla to follow him. So, Nayla and Riddick went in, followed Johns with Shazza and Fry to the back room where Ali was found. There was a large metal tube that was jutted out of the ground. They circle it, grapping the chains and standing on the platforms around it, and stared down the dark hole.

Riddick had gone down it, but landed on another platform that surround the hole but was underneath the platform that they were standing on. Pulling out a flare, Johns threw it over Riddick's shoulder and they watch it travel down a deep hole.

But as the green light of the flare went down the hole, they saw on the dirt walls of the tunnel bones of human remains. When the flare finally hit the bottom, it lit up the floor of the ground level of the tunnel. It was cover with even more human bones and full body skeleton frames.

"Other buildings weren't secure, so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar." Riddick explained to them, turning to look up at them then held out his hand. Nayla crouch down and grabbed his hand, helping him back up and out of the hole.

They walked out of the room to get away from the hole. Nayla moved away from Riddick and headed to the door to go back outside. She stopped and turns to see Shazza pulling off her the handmade air dispensers and held it out to Riddick.

"Here." Shazza threw it at him to which he quickly caught it, glance down at it then up at her with a curious expression.

"What, it's broken?" Riddick said, throwing it to the ground.

"No. There are still a few hits. Actually, you asshole, I'm trying to say that I'm sorry." Shazza told him, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Ok, let's board this place up and get the hell out of here." Johns said, walking away and heading to the exit. Glancing on the ground at the air dispenser, Shazza kicked it towards Riddick then walked off after Johns with an annoyed expression.

Nayla watched as Riddick picked up the air dispenser and eyed it. He then slung it over his shoulders and slowly stood up from his spot where he was sitting. Nayla turn her head away from him and watched as Fry walked off outside at a quick pace.

Seeing Johns following after her with curiosity, Nayla went after them too. She had an odd feeling that Fry had figure something out about this planet. Riddick had jogged after them and soon appeared beside Nayla.

They enter a building and move to the back of the room where Fry was playing around with this solar system set. Standing in the room with Nayla and Riddick, Johns was staring at Fry with curiosity and soon Imam had joined them.

"An eclipse." Fry whispers, stopping the solar system and slowly stood up. She stared at the system to see that the planet model that they were on sun will be blocked by another planet and resulting in an eclipse. She kept moving it back and forth, trying to see how long the eclipse would last, but the planet blocking out of the sun wasn't moving out of the way. It wasn't moving away quick enough for them to get off this planet without those creatures coming after them.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick said with a charming smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Darkness

…**..**

…**..Twenty Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

"They're talking about you. Or rather Johns is telling Fry on how you escaped." Nayla said, leaning her back against the emergency skiff side. Riddick had a smirk on his face as he knew that Johns would be talking about him sooner or later.

She pushed herself off the side of the skiff and stepped towards Riddick. He was sitting on a bucket, rubbing motor oil on his head then using the bone shiv that he sharpen as a shaving tool. Nayla watched as Riddick began to shave his head, even though he looked bald anyways.

"Let them talk. Didn't do anything bad yet." Riddick said, running the blade over his head then pulling it off to wipe the bone shiv on the side of a bucket in front of him. The oil slid off the bone shiv and plopped into the bucket.

Nayla stepped up to him and caught his hand before he could continue. Riddick glanced up at her but smirked as she took the bone shiv from his hand and began to shave his head for him. He sat back and relaxed as Nayla began to shave his head for him.

Hearing a cough, a gag and then a spit on the side of the skiff ramp, Riddick and Nayla glance to their left to see Johns was the one making those sounds.

"Bad sign." Riddick said, smirking as Johns looked over at them. Both Riddick and Nayla could tell that Johns was facing a withdrawal from the morphine that he would shoot himself up with.

"Shaking like that in this heat." Riddick amusedly said.

Riddick shut his eyes behind his goggles as he felt Nayla gently, but perfectly run the bone shiv over his scalp making a scraping sounds but getting the small hairs off. She leans over his shoulder, her full develop chest brush against his shoulder in able to tap the bone shiv on the side of the metal bucket. The gooey, brown oil fell into the bucket with a plop.

"I thought that I said no shivs—shivs." Johns lowly said, turning away as he began to gag again and spitting on the ground.

"This? This is just a personal grooming appliance." Riddick pointed up to his head, glancing at Johns with a sarcastic smile. Nayla shook her head as she continues to shave Riddick's head for him. Nayla let out a small chuckle as Johns stormed away.

"So mean."

"Hmp, you like it though." Riddick replied making Nayla to shake her head and continue her work. Finishing up, she step back and handed him the bone shiv back. Riddick used a rag he found to wipe the excess oil from his head then toss the rag aside. His right hand ran over his head and he nodded his head.

"Smooth." He lowly said, eyeing Nayla before stepping to her. She moved away from him, but yelped as he pulled her underneath the front of the ship that was still cover up by the tarp that had once cover the whole ship.

They were hidden from everyone's view.

"What do you think that you are doing, Mr. Riddick?"

"I believe that I got a beautiful woman before me that needs my attention." Riddick said, slowly wrapping his right leg around the back of her left leg then shoving her back. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down with her.

They hit the ground with Riddick hands on either side of her head and her arms around his neck. Riddick bent down, lying kisses alongside her neck before getting to her lips where she took a nip of his bottom lip.

"We're out in the open, Riddick?"

"Well no one can really see us." Riddick told her, lowering his body down onto hers and his nose bumping against hers.

"But they can hear."

"We won't be loud then." Riddick purred to her with a sly grin. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She ran her right hand over his left chest pec then ran her hand down his stomach, feeling his abs flexing underneath her hand.

"We might only have time to shed our pants and undergarments though." Riddick ran his mouth down her jawline then up to her ear, whispering this. She turns her head towards him making him to lean a bit away so they can stare one another in the eyes. A sly grin was now on her lips.

"Who's to say if I am wearing anything underneath these pants?" Nayla lowly told him with a wink.

Riddick lifted his head away from the side of her head making her to turn her head back up to stare at him. He lean forwards and deeply kissed her with an animalistic passion. Her right hand ran off his stomach to grasp his back while she left was cupping the side of his neck. Riddick pressed her into the ground and did a hard jolt of his pelvic into hers causing her to pull away from his lips and groan out.

"Now, you shouldn't have said that to me." Riddick groans against her neck and laying a few pecks on the expose skin.

As Riddick's right hand move down her side and brush the waistline of her pants, Johns was heard shouting his name. Riddick growled and smacked his right hand on the ground with frustration for being interrupted. Nayla was annoyed too, but sat up and gave Riddick another deep, hard kiss before pulling back.

"Go before he comes looking."

"I'm going to kill him before we get off this planet." Riddick told her, helping her up and holding her hand as they move out from underneath the tarp.

"Is that a promise?" Nayla question him as he let go of her hand as Johns came into view at the end of the skiff ramp. Riddick turn to her and cup the side of her neck.

"Yes." Riddick told her with a flash of a smirk then he turn away and walked over to the ramp of the skiff to see what Johns wants with him.

Nayla turn away and began to walk around the area, glancing over at Shazza working on the sand cat and Paris hovering around it with alcohol in his right hand.

"So, are you and Riddick a couple?"

Nayla stop walking and turn to see Jack standing beside her. One of her fine eyebrows raised at Jack's question then lower as a smirk came onto her face. Nayla looked away and stared out at the desert.

"You could say that."

"That's so cool. You two are so badass. Can you teach me how to use those?" Jack pointed at the short blades in their sheaths and strapped to either side of Nayla's thighs. Nayla looks down at her weapons, remembering how Johns gave them back to her when they had entered this compound.

"Eh, don't know about that last part."

"But-but—"

"Listen, Jackie."

Nayla grin as she saw Jack's eyes widen.

"Um, what are you talki—"

"I know that you're a girl."

"What gave it up?" Jack lowly asked, bowing his—or should Nayla say, her head down. Nayla lean a bit forwards, reaching out and tilting Jack's head back to stare her in the eyes.

"You smell of blood. Your monthly cycle had decided to hit now." Nayla lowly said, letting go of Jack's chin and standing up straight.

"Please don't tell them."

"I won't say anything." Nayla said, walking away from Jack but stopped as Nayla eyes narrow a bit as she stared at the sky. Seeing Nayla stopping and tensing a bit, Jack stepped up beside her.

"What's the matter?"

"That is the matter." Nayla pointed forwards at the sky making Jack to look too.

They were watching as a large planet was coming over the horizon and slowly rising up. Nayla knew that the eclipse was coming and it was coming fast with the way the planet was moving.

"We have to get back to the main ship to get the rest of the power cells." Nayla growled, grabbing Jack's hand and jogging with the young teenager to the sand cat where everyone was getting on. Nayla grabbed Jack's waist and easily lifted the twelve year old up onto the sand cat. Nayla pulled herself on and sat on this bench along the side.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack shouted, noting that everyone was on the sand cat but Riddick and Johns wasn't. Nayla stared around for her mate, but looked up to see him running on top of the skiff and towards them.

"Leave him. He wouldn't wait for us." Paris blurted out.

Riddick took the moment to jump off the skiff and land right beside Paris with an emotionless expression. Riddick took a quick glance at a frighten Paris now.

"Thought we'd lost you." Paris quickly said moving away from Riddick and took a seat near the first of the sand cat vehicle.

"Johns." Shazza shouted, staring at the building where Johns was at before getting into the sand cat, started it up and put it into drive. As she went by the building that Johns was in, Johns came out and reached out. Riddick had grabbed his hand and they both had a few second stands down before he fully pulled Johns onto the sand cat.

They were all holding on as Shazza drove the sand cat through the sandy canyons and was going to go through a large skeleton frame of an unknown creature that once lived upon this planet.

Nayla was leaning back on the side, feeling Riddick place himself behind her. He was standing up and holding onto the top of the roll bar that the sand cat had. His legs were on either side of her body, his knees would once in a while hit the side of her shoulders as the sand cat didn't have that great of a suspension. Hence, they were bouncing around in their spots.

Across from them, Jack had pulled her goggles over her eyes and smirked at Riddick, who simply pointed ahead. This gesture had made Jack to look ahead, but yelped and ducks as pieces of the skeleton ribcage had pieces hanging down. Everyone duck to doge the bones that hung over their heads.

Once out of the canyon, they drove about another mile and a half to the ship. Everyone immediately jumped off and ran into the ship to get the power cells. The light outside was getting dimmer as the planet was getting closer and closer to covering it.

Nayla hit a few buttons and unlocked the power cell compartments. She pulled one out and put it over her shoulder then moves out of the way. Riddick took two over his shoulder, Imam and Johns took one.

They all got outside and dropped the cells onto the back of the sand cat. As they drop all of them onto the sand cat, they looked up to see that the planet was mostly covering the sun. It was now very dim with barely any light at all. The sand cat wasn't able to work anymore as it was solar power and it needed more sunlight then just a low dim.

Nayla walked around the sand cat and stepped up beside Riddick, who was staring at the large pillars of sand in the distance.

There were the familiar chirping and screeching sounds of those creatures. Nayla eyes began to glow as it was becoming darker and darker around them. She was now able to see in the dark like Riddick, but not as advance as his night vision. But she was able to see enough to be able to survive and defend herself.

Out of the pillars, the creatures burst out and flew high into the sky. They were free of the sunlight and now welcome the darkness that they crave and live in.

The creatures were outlined in silvery bluish light in Nayla's vision. As it gotten darker, everything was being outlined in the glowing silvery bluish color, hence, she was able to see what would lie in the darkness.

"How many are there?" Johns questions from behind Nayla and Riddick.

"Beautiful." Riddick mused out in a whisper as he couldn't take his eyes off of the creatures flying out of the pillars and swirling together high into the air.

"People, just a suggestion. Perhaps you should flee!" Paris shouted from the cargo storage unit that he ran to when everyone was getting the power cells from inside the main ship. He was standing at the entrance of the unit, waving at them.

"Let's go!" Fry shouted.

"Go." Riddick lowly said to Nayla causing her to glance at him, step up to him and gave him a quick peck. He patted her butt as she turn and began to sprint towards the unit.

"Damn, she's fast." Riddick couldn't help but say, watching as his mate sprinted across the sand ahead of everyone as if she was gliding. He never saw someone run so fast before.

"Come on!" Paris shouted, seeing those creatures flying after them.

Nayla ran by Paris and got into the cargo unit. She turn to see everyone else coming as fast as they could, not wanting looking back at what was chasing after them. Both Nayla and Paris helped everyone in then looked out to see Riddick and Shazza were still running towards them.

"Get down!" Fry and Nayla shouted as they could see that they weren't going to make it as the creatures were closing in on them.

They watched as Shazza and Riddick both jump over a small sand dune and into a large trench. The raptor type creatures flew over their heads, screeching loudly and flying back up into the skies. Though they were coming back around again.

"Stay down, stay down." Nayla lowly mumbles under her breath while gripping the doorway of the unit. She knew that Riddick would stay down, but she doesn't know if Shazza would.

The two of them were close enough to see what their facial expressions looked like. And upon seeing Shazza expression, they could tell that she was thinking about getting up and running.

"No, no." Fry was lowly mumbling, seeing Shazza thinking expression.

They watched as Shazza clenched her teeth, pushed herself up onto her feet and began to run towards them.

"Stay there! Stay down, Shazza! Just stay down." Jack tried to reason with the older woman, but it wasn't happening or rather it was too late.

The small raptor creatures had come screeching and flying back with great speed. They watched as the creatures surrounded her body, pecking at her then ripped her body in half as they took her body to the skies.

That gave Riddick the time to casually get up, brush his hands off from dirt and began to make his way over to them.

"Please, I think we should go inside. We have to be inside to be able to close the door. Come on, let's go! Go, go, go." Paris said, pushing everyone inside.

Nayla stood at the entrance as Riddick stepped right up to her. But stopped as they hear crumbling. Standing outside with them, Fry stepped up beside Nayla and glanced at the convict woman. She could see that both Nayla and Riddick were staring off in the distance in the direction of where those tall sand pillars were. There was louder screeching and the pillars were breaking apart.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Riddick?" Nayla said, seeing the glowing outlines of bigger raptor creatures.

"Oh yes, beautiful." Riddick lowly replied.

"What is it, Nayla…Riddick? What is it now?" Fry lowly question the two as she realizes that Nayla could also see just as good in the dark just like Riddick could.

"Like I said, it ain't us that you gotta worry about." Riddick replied.

The pilot stared in between the two convicts then turns away and went inside the cargo unit hull. Riddick turned and watched Nayla turn away and go inside too. Riddick followed closely behind but turn around to shut the metal door behind them, trapping them all in.

Once the door was shut, the cargo hull had become pitch black in darkness. Nayla and Riddick could make everyone out as they stood in the small hallway of the cargo unit. Nayla turn to face Riddick and saw him reach up with right hand to caress her cheek.

"Those things are bigger, Riddick." Nayla lowly whispers to him.

"I know. It appears that the big boys had wanted to come out and play."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Extremely Bad Timing

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

The cargo hall that they were trap in was shroud in pitch black darkness and the air was dry. A twitch in Nayla's nose made her to shove away Johns who were in front of her when he backed up a few steps because he ran slightly into a wall.

"What the—"

"You smell horrible." Nayla hissed at Johns, brushing by him with Riddick chuckling behind her as he followed after her. They could perfectly see in the dark, seeing everyone touching the wall with one hand and waving their other hand around them to find anyone or anything surrounding them. To Nayla and Riddick, the people before them were useless as they had no skill in using their senses or the obvious part, not able to see in the dark.

Riddick and Nayla stood with one another, staring around at the cramp metal hallway of the cargo hull. They tried to block out the fear that was emitting from those that were standing behind them.

A flicking sound made Riddick to glance back and see that the antique dealer Paris had a lighter. With another flick, the lighter came to life and a small flame had appeared. Then Johns and Imam turn on flashlights that they had on them, flashing the beam of light around to check out their surroundings.

"She should've stayed down. If she only would have stayed down, she'd be ok. She wouldn't have died." Jack lowly said in an upset tone.

"You remember the boneyard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet." Johns stated.

"Thanks for the obvious, jackass." Nayla lowly mumbles causing Riddick to snort under his breath in amusement.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jack asked the question that they were all trying to figure out.

"Are these the only lights we have? Is this everything?" Paris shaky voice asked, glancing at everyone and holding up his lighter in the air.

"There's a cutting torch on the floor here somewhere. I just can't find it." Fry was saying, kneeling down on the floor and trying to find this said torch.

Screeching and low clicking sounds were heard closer to the hull making Nayla to stare up at the ceiling. She could hear those raptor creatures flying about and swiftly gliding through the air, around this hull. Those creatures knew that they were in here and most likely were going to find anything possibility to get inside to get them.

"Quiet, please, everyone." Imam said leaning his head near the metal door of the cargo hull with his followers, Jack and Fry listening too. Everyone stop talking and listen to the raptors lowly wailing outside.

"Why do they do that, make that sound?" Jack curiously asked.

"Perhaps it's the way they see with sound reflecting back—" Imam stop talking as something landed on top of the hull and was crawling across it.

"Sonar is what you are saying." Nayla lowly mused out, knowing what Imam mean about how these creatures were seeing and know where everything is.

Everyone stared at the end of the hallway that was in front of Nayla and Riddick. They ran their eyes over the walls as they could hear this rattling sound moving across the metal walls.

"Could be a breach in the hull. I don't know." Fry lowly said, stepping a bit forwards to stare at the area where the sounds were coming from.

"Come on, Johns. You got the big gauge." Riddick mockingly said, glancing slightly back to stare at Johns then looked forwards. His eyes were not faltering away from where those creatures were trying to get in. Riddick glanced at Nayla, knowing that she was probably thinking the same thing. Her eyes were glowing a bit as she narrow her eyes with this thinking look on her face.

"I'd rather piss glass." Johns replied, hooking the flashlight to the button of his shotgun and pointing the shotgun in the direction of the sounds.

"Why don't you go fucking check?" Johns then shot at Riddick, who grin a bit at the fear in Johns voice.

"I'm not staying here anymore." Paris said, pushing himself off the wall and moving to the other end of the hallway, far away from the sounds.

"Where you going? Hey! Hey!" Johns shouted, seeing how Paris was heading towards the cargo hull door.

"Paris!" Fry shouted, watching as Imam shoved Paris down and put his hand on the panic antique dealer shoulder. Once Imam step back, Fry was there in front of Paris and grabbed the scared man by the front of his robes.

"You don't know what's out there."

"I know what's in here." Paris retorted.

Hearing clacking behind them, Nayla glance back to see that Imam had manage to break open a door that led further into the cargo hull. Nayla bump into Riddick making him to turn around with her and headed into the cargo room with the others.

"Now we're trapped in a much smaller space. I hate this!" Paris shouted, staring around at everyone and at Imam, who had locked the door with a lock and was leaning on it.

Nayla moved around and her foot bumps into something. Glancing down, she smirked and bent down, picking up the cutting torch that Fry was looking for earlier. Standing back up, Nayla stepped up to Riddick and held it up in front of him.

Metal scrapping made them to look up to see this sharp bone like hook shape had stab through the thin metal door right next to Imam head. The holy man ran forwards with a frighten yelp and moved out of the way as Johns began firing at the door, trying to see if he could kill whatever was behind it.

"Good find." Riddick lowly told her, patting her butt as he took it from her. He played with the knobs then tipped the end of it in Paris's lighter flame. The torch came to life and moved over to a wall. He began cut into the wall making a circle, big enough for all of them to fit through.

Once finish, Riddick handed the cutting torch to Fry and he kicked the metal circle in. It fell into another cargo storage room making him to crawl in first to scout out the room. Nayla enter too, staring around and staring at supply crates outline by a silver bluish glow in the dark.

Soon, everyone came into the room too.

Nayla glanced to her left to see Riddick moving away from the group and went around crates to explore. Quickly she followed after him, jumping on a few crates then landed behind him.

"Like a cat."

"I prefer panther."

Riddick chuckles while pushing his goggles up and walking beside her, glancing around their surroundings.

"This is probably the largest storage unit."

"Indeed. It has mostly industrial things and ships material." Riddick lowly said, pausing to stare at a few of the things.

They got closer to the back, but Nayla felt herself stop as she felt that something wasn't right. Her hand reached out, only to have Riddick grab her hand too. Slowly, he pulled her to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her back into the darkest corner near them.

Both Furyans were staring up near the ceiling, opposite of their position to see one of those raptor creatures eating one of its own. The slurp and crunch sounds made Nayla to make a slight face, watching as one of the 'big boy' creatures was eating a baby one.

Nayla's back was pressed up against Riddick's chest, feeling his heartbeat was racing a bit upon seeing this creature.

They didn't glance away as they heard footsteps come closer and closer to them until the owner of the footfalls came close enough for them to glance at them in the corner of their eyes. It was one of Imam's followers, who was staring around with fearful eyes and panting a bit.

They watch as the young follower named Hassan froze near them when the raptor creature spit out some of its meal right in front of Hassan feet. A swish of the raptor creature's tail and crouching a bit made Riddick and Nayla to know that the creature has spotted its next target.

"Extremely bad timing." Riddick sarcastically said.

The creature made a slight chirp sound.

"Don't move, don't run, don't do anything." Nayla whispers, feeling Riddick's arms tense a bit around her waist.

"Riddick? Nayla?" Fry voice was heard about a few crate rows over, coming closer and closer to them.

"Don't stop burning." Riddick spoken a bit louder, hoping that they heard word for word of what he said because if those creatures move to strike, Nayla and him were getting the hell out of there. They hope that someone was cutting another route through the metal wall with that cutting torch.

A thud behind them caused the three of them to look up and see another one of those raptor creatures appear on the plastic stockpiles behind them. Riddick slowly step backwards, bringing Nayla into the dark with him again.

They watched as Hassan was trying not to move as the creatures were surrounding them, but mostly him. The creatures open up their claws were these weird tongue like spear shape slither out and jerked towards the young follower. That caused Hassan to run, but he was tore apart by a third raptor creature.

The other two had jump off the crate, fighting one another to get over to the now cut in half Hassan body.

"This is our time to go." Nayla said, pulling away from Riddick. They turn to see another one appeared behind them, screeching making Riddick to shove Nayla forwards in the direction that the group was.

They both sprinted around crates, jumping over a few then came around a corner where they see the light of the group. Hearing their feet the group whirled around, flashing their lights in Riddick and Nayla's eyes. It different effect Nayla as much as Riddick, but Riddick got a blunt load of light in his eyes then Nayla. He yelled out, grabbing his face and fell forwards, taking Nayla with him as the creature was behind them.

They landed in red rope, listening as the creature screech at the lights on it then fly up to the ceiling where Johns began to unload his shotgun after it. He stopped after five shots and kept it pointed at the ceiling, staring up and wondering if it was hiding up there.

However, the creature fell from the ceiling causing everyone, except Johns, Riddick and Nayla to scream out in fright.

"Is it alive?" Fry lowly asked, all of them slowly stepping forwards to stare at the raptor creature that was their predator.

Nayla pushed herself up, brushing herself off and glance to her right as Riddick stood up beside her. Both of them were staring at the raptor creature that had been chasing after them. They took note of the steam coming off its burnt skin. When the group flashed their flashlights over it, the skin began to sizzle and smoke even more.

"The light is its ultimate weakness and death for whatever the hell these fuckers are. That is why they have been hidden underground this whole time." Nayla pointed out, tilting her head a bit in slight wonderment at the new discovery.

Riddick had to look at Nayla fully when she said this and stepped a bit forwards with a curious face. He began to think that he had a scientist or something relevant on his hands. Then again, Nayla and he both could be medical people. They were good at slicing and knowing the strong points and weaknesses of the body. Riddick felt himself smirking at that thought.

"Light hurts them. It actually hurts them." Fry said in amazement, but gasped out with everyone as the creature claw flexed then dropped to its side.

Hearing a loud screech and shuffling, everyone looked around as they creatures were louder in this room. It was an instant realization that there was more than one of these creatures in the room with them or coming close to getting in.

"Hassan." Imam exclaimed, staring around with widen eyes.

"We'll burn a candle for him later. Come on, let's get out of here." Johns said, moving to the wall where he cut a new hole into another room. Kicking it in, they enter a square shape room that had some chests and a lot of straps—to hold crates down—where littering the floor.

They put the cutting torch on a chest and they circle around it, trying to come up with a plan because sooner or later the torch is going to run out. Once that happens, they are in the darkness again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note: **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about the Riddick Series. The only thing that I do own is my original character named Nayla.

…**..**

Anyways, hello everyone…

I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and whatnot. I have decided to be nice today and post this chapter up too. So two chapters in one day!

Also, to answer a question, yes I will be doing sequels. I will be doing the Dark Fury and The Chronicles of Riddick too. The new movie that came out…well I have to see it first…but anyways….

Thank you my readers and for your gracious reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: **Stay beside Me

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

They were all sitting around the cutting torch, trying their best to ignore the creatures outside making their screeching and chirping sounds. The claws running around the cargo hall and then their claws were scraping the top of it, trying to get in.

Nayla was sitting on top of a crate that was waist high on Riddick. He was slightly leaning against it with is arms crossed over his chest.

"So we got one cutting torch, we got two hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship." Fry said, staring at the cutting torch that was their biggest light resource against those creatures for the moment.

"Spirits. Anything over forty-five proof burns rather well." Paris told them.

"How many bottles you got?"

"I don't know. Maybe ten."

"That's good enough." Nayla said, placing her hands behind her and leaning a bit back, glancing at all of them.

"Ok, Johns, you got some flares. So, maybe do have enough light." Fry said, her thumbs hooking in her belt.

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns lazily said with a glare.

"We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock." Fry replied, staring down Johns with a serious expression.

Nayla sighed, looking at her right hand and seeing that she needed to get new black fingerless leather gloves. The ones she had on now were getting a bit worn down. Riddick glance at her with a small grin, knowing she was getting bored.

"Can we just go now?" Nayla whispers, wanting to get off the fucking planet with or without these people. Well, Riddick was definitely getting off this planet with her, being her mate and all.

"Look, I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat is solar. It won't run at night." Paris stood up from the chest he was sitting on and moved around the torch, coming towards Fry before sitting down beside her standing form.

"So we carry the cells. We drag them, whatever it takes." Fry said, wiping her nose and looking at all of them with this challenge look to her words.

"You mean tonight, with all those things still out there?" Jack lowly asked, her voice laced with pure fear and nothing else.

Nayla glance over at Jack, seeing that young teenager had her arms wrapped around her legs and rocking a bit back and forth. Nayla glanced at Riddick, seeing him eyeing the kid before looking down at her. He nodded his head once, making Nayla to look away and stare at the cutting torch. Now, Nayla knew that Riddick knew that Jack was really a girl and that she had her monthly cycle at this lovely time.

"All right, how long can this last? A few hours? A day, tops?" Johns asked, looking at them with an arrogant expression. Tilting her head a bit, Nayla could see that Johns was using any sort of emotion to hide his fear from everyone's eyes.

"I have the impression from the model. The two planets were moving as one, and there would be a lasting darkness." Imam said, rubbing the rosary beads of his in between his right hand fingertips.

"Mmm. These suns gotta come up sometime. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight, and we let the sun come up."

"And if it doesn't?" Nayla blurted out making Johns to snap his eyes over to her with a glare. She happily glared right back and even raised her right hand up, giving him the middle finger.

"I'm sure somebody else said that…locked inside that coring room." Fry added in, knowing that Nayla comment was perfectly true.

"We need to think about everybody now, especially the kid. How scared will he be in the dark?" Johns was saying, glancing over at a scared Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Don't use him like that."

"Like what?" Johns innocently asked.

Everyone glance in between Johns and Fry, seeing this interaction was turning into a tense one. The tension was thickening in the air as the two adults glared one another down.

"As a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear." Fry snapped.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide." Johns pointed to himself with a know-it-all tone of voice.

The creatures took that time to scurry across the cargo hull roof and make their usual sonar chirping sounds.

"I'm waiting." Fry said.

Nayla glanced in between the two, wondering who was going to lunge at whom first. She was betting that Johns would be the one to shoot up from his seat, especially with him facing a withdrawal of his morphine shoot ups.

"How much you weight, Johns?" Fry asked.

"What's it matter, Carolyn?" Johns sat up a bit straighter in his spot.

"How much?"

"Around seventy-nine kilos."

"Cause you're seventy-nine of gutless white meat. That's why you can't think—" Fry stop talking as Johns stood up and pulled out his shotgun from his thigh holster. Seeing Johns getting up like that, Nayla knew she should've made a bet with Riddick or someone about who would snap first. Instead, she watched as Riddick moved forwards with his handmade shiv ready.

"Is that fucking right?" Johns said, but turn to place the end of the barrel underneath Riddick's chin.

Sliding out of her spot, Nayla moved on her toes, pulling out one of her short swords, and not even making a sound. She moves with grace and speed as she appeared behind Johns causing everyone to glance in between Nayla, Johns and Riddick.

"Where are you going?" Johns said, eyeing Riddick with raised eyebrows.

"This solves nothing." Imam lowly said, not wanting a fight to break out in the situation that they are in.

Nayla moved her short sword near Johns back, but not touching him yet. Her eyes went over his shoulder to stare at Riddick, who slowly pushed his goggles on top of his head and turn his head to face Johns with an amused smirk.

Riddick's eye shine eyes stared into Johns with the amuse smirk. A tapping made everyone to look down to see that Riddick was pointing his bone shiv right near Johns groin area. The tapping was from where the handmade bone shiv was hitting the clasps of Johns gun holster.

A slight pressure to the back made Johns to freeze and slowly glance over his shoulder to see Nayla there with her short sword to his back. Her eyes were glowing slightly too, but she had an emotionless expression. Slowly, Johns looked back at Riddick with widen eyes still.

"Ok." Johns said, pulling his shotgun away from the underside of Riddick's chin. Nayla pulled away and moved around Johns, who sat himself back down in his original spot. Nayla walked up to Riddick and stood beside him, looking back at everyone in the group with him.

"They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be so afraid of them." Fry bent down near Jack, trying to reassure the twelve year old that everything was going to be alright.

"And are you sure you can get us there, even in the dark?" Imam asked.

"No, I can't. But he and she can." Fry said, nodding her head over to Nayla and Riddick. The two Furyans glance at one another then at the pilot with raised eyebrows.

…..

…..

…..

"My eyes are stronger in the dark than yours, let me be ahead of you."

"Fine." Nayla whispers to Riddick as they watched Fry open the cargo hull door up to outside. She had the cutting torch with her, using it as her source to keep the creatures away.

Slowly, Fry with everyone else stepped out and stayed close to Fry as she had the cutting torch. Riddick and Nayla were at the back with Johns, who was keeping eye on the rear of the group.

They move across outside about thirty feet to the other cargo hull that was torn apart from the crash site.

"Riddick…Nayla."

Both Riddick and Nayla moved forwards, but like Riddick told her, she let him go ahead of her. He pulled up his goggles, staring around the inside of the torn apart hull. While Nayla was looking around the outer rim of the torn apart hull. She bumps into Riddick to show that she didn't see anything…yet.

"Looks clear." Riddick said, pulling his goggles back down over his eyes as Johns came moving forwards with his shotgun in front of him. As Johns took another step, a creature came flying out and flew into the air when it senses all the light around them.

They hit the ground and stared around to see if any more of those creatures were around.

"You said 'clear." Johns laid on his back, staring at Riddick with disbelief and fear ridden eyes.

"I said it looks clear." Riddick said, laying on top of Nayla as he had instantly pulled himself over her when they drop to the ground. His Alpha side was purring as he protected his mate from the danger.

"What's it look like now?" Johns asked and glanced up over his shoulder then looked back in between Riddick and Nayla.

"Looks clear." Riddick said, glancing up then over at Johns with a shrug of his shoulders and an innocent smirk. Nayla gently laughed, shaking her head and felt Riddick lift off her.

They quickly move into the torn up hull and began to do work. Quickly ripping off the blue light rope from the sides, throwing power cells onto a metal sled they made to pull behind them and then making torches with Paris spirit bottles.

"We'll be running about ten paces ahead. I want light on our back, but not our eyes, especially mine." Riddick was explaining the plan to Fry as he walked around the hull with Nayla in front of him and Fry behind him.

"And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now." Riddick said, stepping up beside Nayla as she stood near the opening. Her eyes though, glance behind her to stare at Jack, who instantly froze up.

When they were ready, Riddick pushed the door open all the way and stared around at the darkness. The creatures were all around, screeching and gliding about, waiting for them to step out into the darkness without a light. One wrong move would definitely be their last.

Nayla had a flashlight hooked up to her belt on her back and pointing up, casting light on her backside.

"Are we actually going to do this?"

"Nothing else we can do." Nayla replied, staring around at the creatures lurking around in the dark, waiting for them.

"We stay together, we keep the light burning. That's all we gotta do to live through this thing." Fry said, turning from them and walking back inside the hull.

Everyone else went and got ready, wrapping the blue rope lights around their bodies. Nayla and Riddick stood beside one another, simply just staring at the creatures.

"Stay close to me beautiful." Riddick told her making her to glance up at him.

"I got a question." She softly said, glancing behind her to make sure no one was around. She looked back at him when no one was around them.

"What is that?"

"If we—"

"We will."

"Right. When we get off this planet, what happens, Riddick?" Nayla questions, knowing that Riddick has been on his own for so long. Now, having her as a mate, but also, her being the last of his kind and the princess at that, she was wondering if he can adapt on being that Alpha Furyan for her. To having someone with him for now on.

"That's a simple answer."

"Oh?" Nayla mused out, glancing behind her to see everyone coming and ready to go. Riddick glance at everyone then at her with a slight smirk.

"I'm keeping you right beside me, princess."

"I like that answer." Nayla replied causing him to chuckle, quickly laying a kiss on her forehead then looking out in the darkness.

Everyone stood behind Riddick and Nayla, waiting for their go. Without any verbal indication, Riddick moved forwards and into the darkness making everyone to quickly follow with light rope around them and pulling the sled with the power cells that'll get them off this planet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **Processing Plans

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

Screeching and swishes of the wind around them made Nayla to keep looking forwards. She could see those creatures circling them, wanting to get closer to them but couldn't with all the light they had.

Everyone was following Riddick and her, pulling the sled with the power cells and forming a circle around it with rope lights wrapped around their bodies. Nayla and Riddick were jogging a slow pace, looking around their surroundings and just seeing hundreds of those raptor creatures.

"Riddick, there is too many. And I think that I can make out some form of canyon or mountain ahead." Nayla whispers, seeing the creatures outline in the bluish silver glow thanks to her glowing eyes. She watched as the creatures flew in between this opening and landing on the walls on either side of the opening path. The creatures were scurrying up the walls, fighting one another or resting on the wall.

"I know."

"Is that why we are going in circles?" Nayla asked him, already noting how they ran over their tracks from before. Riddick glanced at him and nodded making her to nod back.

"Have to come up with some plan to get through without fucking up and becoming ripped to shreds." Riddick told her.

Nayla glance behind her to see the group had stopped for a few seconds as the cutting torch that Paris was cutting ran out and shut off. Nayla looked back forwards as the group began moving again.

"Wait."

Both Riddick and Nayla stopped and turn to see Jack pulling the rope light off her body and going to grab a flare that Paris dropped when grabbing one of his spirit bottles.

"Jack!" Fry shouted.

"Ah shit." Nayla hissed, taking a stop forwards to save Jack, but Riddick pulled her back. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her against him.

Riddick and Nayla watched as everything turn into utter chaos. A raptor creature came down to get Jack, but Imam tackles her to the ground. With a creature in sight, Johns began to blindly fire shotgun rounds into the air and trying to hit one and almost shot Fry in the face. Then another creature came down, hitting Paris and sending the antique dealer staggering and began to freak himself out that he ran from the group, pulling the rope light with him.

"Paris, get back here!" Fry shouted, seeing the rope light was beginning to tug to the point that he was going to rip it out of place.

Nayla had wanted to crouch down, moving to do so and she felt Riddick crouch down with her and pulling his handmade bone shiv from his pocket. She pulled out one of her short swords, watching as the raptor creatures were frantically circling around them and wanting to get one of them.

Soon, Paris had ripped the battery for the rope lights off the sled and caused all the rope lights to shut off around everyone.

"Fucking lovely." Nayla hissed, now she had to rely on the flashlight that was beaming from its spot clipped on her belt. Riddick had this strap across his chest and he had a flashlight clipped to the back of it too.

They all stared into the direction of where Paris went. Only Riddick and Nayla could see Paris get stabbed through the stomach by one of those creatures. But they all could see Paris spit out some of his liquor from him mouth while lighting the liquid on fire. There were creatures all around him and once that burst of fire disappear, the creatures lunge forwards and torn the antique dealer into ribbons.

A pop then a sizzle sound made Nayla and Riddick to make their way over to the group. They had lit a flare and then began to light each torch that was made out of the spirit bottles. It was their only light source now.

"Well, it's good to see you two are ok." Johns sarcastically said when Riddick and Nayla stepped closer to the group. Riddick was still staring at the creatures eating Paris body away while Nayla was glancing at everyone in the group, checking them over.

"Do I even wanna know?" Fry questions, noting how Riddick was staring out in the dark.

When all the torches were lit, they began moving again.

Nayla took note of how Riddick stared down Jack then looked away. Riddick grabbed Nayla's arm and pulled her a bit ahead with him.

"What's the matter?" Nayla whispers to him, seeing his face slight get a pissed off expression.

"At first I thought it was just a cut…wasn't a heavy smell then. Now, it's like fresh cut bloody meat with the girl." Riddick whispers to Nayla.

"Hmp. I know. Worst time to get your period. Glad mine went away a couple days before this trip." Nayla replied in the same tone.

"Too much information." Riddick lowly mumbles making her to snort with amusement.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Fry shouted up to them.

The sled stop moving and everyone watched as Johns went to tell Fry off, but he stopped. Instead, they all stared at sled marks on the ground. They finally realize that Nayla and Riddick were leading them in circles.

"Wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" Johns came up to Nayla and Riddick asking.

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam came over; wanting to know what is going on.

"Listen." Riddick simply said, kneeling down and staring out in the dark.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam snapped, losing his chilled back and calm personality.

"Listen!" Riddick stood up shouting and slightly glancing at Imam in the corner of his eyes.

They all turn to stare at Riddick then looked around their surroundings to try to listen on what he was hearing. There were the usual creatures' sounds, but there was more but the sounds seem to be bouncing off a surface. The sounds were echoing and traveling around.

"Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think." Riddick explained the situation before them.

"I think we should go now." Imam told Riddick.

"Oh, I don't know about that. That's death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding." Riddick said, not looking away from the canyon up ahead of them.

Instantly, everyone looked in between Fry and Nayla.

"What?" Johns asked in a disbelieving voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about? They are not cut." Johns looked in between Nayla and Fry, looking the two women over and seeing nothing.

Nayla eyes went over to Riddick and narrow a bit. He stared back at her with a slight shrug then looked over at Johns, who was still trying to figure it out.

"Not the adults." Riddick said, turning fully around to stare right at Jack with a slight raised eyebrow.

"Her." Riddick nodded his head at Jack causing everyone to turn around and stare at the twelve year old.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Johns said, not believing that Jack was actually a girl.

"Meet Jackie." Nayla said, resting her hands on her hips. Riddick shook his head as he found it amusing how Nayla could still have a sense of humor in a mess like this.

"I-I just thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy. I thought they'd leave me alone instead of always messing with me." Jack began to explain to them, tears coming to her eyes.

"Jesus, Jack, why didn't you say something." Fry paced in a small circle, not believing this was happening. But she stopped as Jack crouch down on the ground, crying gently in fear for what they would do to her. Kneeling down beside the young girl, Fry put her hand on her back and looked at them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sweetheart. Are you really bleeding?"

"You could've left me at the ship, Fry. That's why I didn't say anything sooner." Jack began to say.

"They've been nose-open for her ever since we left. In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood." Riddick said, repeating his warning from earlier about making sure that all cuts were taken care of and that these creatures want blood.

"You're not making this better. It's not her fault." Nayla whispers to Riddick, glaring at him and then looking away to keep eyes on their surroundings. Riddick huffed a bit then looked forwards to stare at the scared twelve year old girl.

"Look, this is not gonna work. We're gonna have to go back." Fry stood up, saying.

"What'd you say? You're the one who got us out here in the first place." Johns turn away from staring out in the darkness and made his way over to Fry with menacing steps.

"I was wrong. I admit it. Ok, can we just get back to the ship?" Fry admitted, shutting her eyes to not roll them at Johns and then open her eyes back up to stare at him standing before her.

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self out here." Johns sarcastically stated.

"What, are you high again? Just listen to yourself, Johns." Fry replied.

Nayla brought her hands up to her head and began to rub her temples. She was starting to get a slight headache with all this bullshit stuff going on. She just wanted to get off the fucking planet and laid down to rest. But that wasn't going to happen any fucking time soon with all the bitching.

"No, no, you're right, Carolyn. What's to be afraid of? My life is a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow, so I say mush on. The canyon's only a couple hundred meters, after that it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up, stuff a cork in this fucking kid and let's go." Johns waved his hands about exclaiming.

"She is the captain. We should listen to her." Imam stepped forwards, saying with a glare at Johns, not liking how rude Johns was being. But also, they could all sense that Johns was getting impatient and getting this craze look in his eyes.

"This is never going to stop." Nayla growled, tilting her head back and staring up at the raptor creatures circling above them in the darkness.

"Listen to her? When she was so willing to sacrifice us all."

"What's he talking about?" Jack instantly asked, staring at the back of Fry's head.

"This does not help us." Fry got a flash of fear and guiltiness in her eyes.

"During the crash, she tried to blow the passenger cabin, try to kills us in our sleep." Johns was explaining making them all to stare at Fry with a look of shock, except Riddick and Nayla, who stood back and watch as everyone seem to turn against each other.

"See what you done. It's like a fucking domino effect now. One thing happens, something else happens right after." Nayla lowly hissed at Riddick.

"Truth had to be spoken." Riddick replied to Nayla.

"We are fucking disposable. We're just walking ghosts to you." Johns shouted.

"Shut your fucking blowhole!" Fry charged forwards, but Johns shoved her to the ground.

"Fine. Fi—"Imam came forwards, saying and having enough but was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Nayla shouted causing everyone to look at her. She stepped forwards, feeling this rush of energy pulsing through her body that made her body feel stronger.

"This whole fucking arguing isn't solving anything. It is not benefiting us to get back to the skiff and off this motherfucking planet. So the kid is bleeding, who gives a damn and it's not her fault. We all have cuts on us from some point on this planet. And now with this arguing about blowing us away…whole gives a flying fuck right now because we are dealing with these fucking raptor creatures right now. We are alive at this very moment. Now, I say we fucking work as a crew, get through this canyon as a crew, work as one, and let's get to the fucking skiff." Nayla snapped, panting a bit as she glared down all of them. She felt the energy still pulsing through her and she turn away, staring out in the dark and at the canyon.

"Spoken like a true queen." Riddick stepped besides her, lowly saying.

Seeing Nayla snap like that, Riddick took note of how her scent was nothing but power. Her eyes seem to glow more and she seems to have strict and angry authority to her voice. Therefore, Riddick knew this was her Alpha Royal bloodline breaking through. This was her Furyan queen side.

Everyone stood in silence for a good minute.

"How much do you weigh now, Fry?" Johns lowly said in a mocking tone towards Fry, who was curled up on the ground.

"I'm going to stick my short sword through his head." Nayla growled, turning around to charge Johns but Riddick wrapped his arms around her and held her back.

"Ssshhh. Down there, beautiful." Riddick purred into her ear, holding her against him as she gave a slight struggle them calm down. She sheathed her short sword back and relaxed in Riddick's arms. He slowly let her go but stayed close near her, just in case.

"The verdict's in. The light moves forward." Johns said, lighting up a flare and moving forwards. He nodded his head for Riddick to follow him to which Riddick patted Nayla's behind and walked away to go see what Johns want with him.

Nayla stood there, waiting to see what was going on. When Riddick glance at her and nodded his head, she nodded back and turn around to stare at the others.

"Come on." Nayla said, turning away and began walking towards Riddick standing beside Johns, who was eyeing her up and down, walking to them.

The others were pulling the sled with one hand and torches in the other.

Nayla walked right beside Riddick as Johns kept a flare near them for large light.

"Ain't all of us gonna make it." Johns lowly told them.

"Just realize that." Riddick replies.

"Seven of us left. If we can make it through the canyon and lose just one, that'd be quite a feat, huh?" Johns said as they began to walk through a ribcage of what used to be some form of large animal.

Nayla glanced in between Johns and Riddick, realizing that Johns was actually thinking about getting rid of someone to give them less baggage to carry. But also, using someone as bait to get those creatures off their backs. Nayla instantly believed that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Not if I'm the one."

"What if you're one of the six?" Johns questions, but jumped a bit as they heard one of those creatures fly near them then disappear into the darkness.

"I'm listening." Riddick said to which Nayla looked up at him. He glance at her and gave her a sly wink before Johns could even see it. Seeing Riddick wink at her, Nayla knew that Riddick wasn't really going to obey Johns wishes, not one bit.

The others behind them were dragging the sled, but slower than before. Nayla could see that Imam was trying to reassure them, but Fry was glaring up at Johns, Riddick and Nayla. Nayla knew that Fry knew that something was being exchanging between the men. Something that no one wants to believe, think about or do.

"Battlefield doctors decided who lives and dies, it's called triage." Johns told them.

"You kept calling it murder when I did it." Riddick replied.

"Either way, I figure it's something you can grab onto."

"Sacrificing?" Nayla asked making Johns and Riddick to nod their heads at her.

"Hack up a body, leave it at the start of the canyon like a bucket of bait." Riddick explained the idea.

"Trawl with it. We got extra cable on the sled. We drag the body forty, fifty feet behind us." Johns explained his idea.

"Nice embellishment." Riddick mockingly said, which Johns didn't seem to catch on. Nayla shook her head, not believing the two were discussing ideas about sacrificing one of the people. However, she knew that Riddick wouldn't go along with it. Instead, he was going along Johns words. Though, that made her began to think on why Riddick was pretending to be civil with Johns in this interaction.

"Well, I don't wanna feed 'em. I just want keep 'em off our scent." Johns replied.

"So, which one caught you eye?" Riddick asked, glancing over his shoulder to stare back at the group. Nayla looked back too, instantly seeing Fry say something to the group and then their pace slowed up even more. Nayla definitely knew that Fry knew that something was up.

"No, no, don't look you two. Christ. What the hell's wrong with you two?" Johns waved his hands at Riddick and Nayla making them to look back forwards.

They kept walking, getting closer and closer to the canyon.

"All right, enough of this shit. You do the girl, and I'll keep the others off your back." Johns said, stopping in his spot.

Nayla felt Riddick laid his hand on her back and then pulled her flashlight off. He handed it to her and stared her in the eyes.

"Keep it close, move back to the others." He lowly told her before turning around to face Johns with an emotionless expression.

"It's not too big a job for you, is it?" Johns points this out to Riddick.

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait."

"Like who?"

"Nayla move."

Nayla quickly began back tracking then turn and ran as Riddick and Johns began fighting. She made it to the sled with everyone else.

"Leave the sled. And Move." Fry shouted, all of them running around a pillar of bones.

Nayla didn't want to leave Riddick but her alpha mate told her to go. She knew that he wanted her to be safe as possible. She stood with the others, but her eyes were searching for any signs of Riddick.

She was jogging backwards, but stopped as the others had stopped too. She watched as Riddick appeared behind a pillar and came storming over in their direction.

"Stop." Nayla commanded as the group was going to run again. They stop and turn to see Riddick now standing before Nayla, checking her over then looking at them with narrow eyes.

"Back to the ship, huh? Just huddle together until the lights burn out." Riddick said, stepping beside Nayla and glaring at each of them. He was wondering why he would send his mate with this bunch, but then again, he was here now. But also, Nayla could handle herself very well if something bad was to happen.

"Get away from us." Fry pointed her torch at them.

"Till you can't see what's eating you. That the big plan?" Riddick questions them.

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked, taking note that Johns wasn't present with Riddick.

"Which half?" Riddick asked, staring down the holy man.

"We're gonna lose everybody out here. We should've stayed at the ship." Jack said, her voice cracking as tears were coming to her eyes again. She had turn away for no one to see her tears, but everyone knew that she was going to cry by her voice cracking with sad emotions.

"He died fast. If we have any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out." Riddick said, moving towards Jack and standing right behind the twelve year old.

"Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare." Riddick lowly said to Jack before walking away and going off to the side to look at something. Nayla looked after him to see that Imam was following after him.

Nayla turn around to stare at the others, taking the three before her in. Her eyes going over to Jack, seeing her trying so hard to not cry. Nayla glanced over at Fry, seeing the pilot staring around her surroundings. The last of Imam's followers were frantically looking around, moving in his spot in circles and jumping at every possible sound that pierce through the air.

Turning away from them, Nayla stared back over to Imam and Riddick talking. Then she looked away to where she saw Riddick appear after dealing with the Johns situation.

"Hmp, he kept his promise about Johns alright." Nayla lowly said with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** Sorry, Nayla

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

"Are you sure that you don't want me pulling any of those power cells? You can just hand me a few of those ropes and I can pull."

"No, I got it. All we have to do is stay alive, beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. But going through this is going to fucking suck ass." Nayla said, standing beside Riddick as they stood in the entrance of the canyon.

In the canyon, the light of their torches were giving glow to the walls and giving light to the canyon. From there, they were staring up at the walls and seeing those raptor creatures. They were hissing, chirping and screeching. The sounds that they made were loud as they bounce off the canyon rock walls.

"I only see one way. That way." Riddick said, pointing forwards to remind everyone that they were going to do this. That there was no turning back now.

"It's the only way off this rock. Just keep the girl between you." Riddick told them, turning around to face them then walked around the small group to the back of it.

"What about the cells?" Imam questions causing Riddick to stop and glance back at Imam with seriousness.

"I'm taking them." Riddick told them.

Bending down Riddick grabbed the ropes that he attached to the ends of each of the power cells. Pulling his goggles on, Riddick adjusted the rope around in either of his hands and looked at the group in front of him. Nayla would be leading them with her night seeing. Since there was a lot of light but also darkness, Nayla was the best bet in this situation. Riddick's eyes were sensitive to the light, Nayla wasn't. Plus, she could also see in the dark.

"Move." Riddick told them.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Fry said.

"MOVE!" Riddick shouted causing Nayla to growl and started running forwards, the group trailing behind her.

Behind her Nayla could hear the power cells scraping across the rocky and sandy ground, the group panting behind her with fear and exhaustion, the creatures screeching from above them.

Staring ahead with narrow eyes, Nayla could see the canyon was narrowing and there was a bend. It was dark ahead, thus she was able to see thousands of bluish silver outlines of the small raptor creatures coming their way at a very fast velocity.

"Crouch down, but keep moving forwards. Keep torches up a bit in the air." Nayla shouted back, crouching down a bit but still running. Everyone did what she asked and gasped out at the reason why she told them to do so.

The small raptor creatures flew around them but not one had taken a piece of them because of the light. Instead they hissed at the light. Once the herd of those small raptors flies off, they were running around a bend and moving a bit up hill.

A gooey looking sack fell in front of Nayla making her to move around it but glance up. Her eyes widen slightly at the raptors killing each other and sending pieces of their prey to the ground. The creatures' blood was this fluorescent cerulean blue color and it was thick too.

"Don't' look up." Riddick shouted as a warning as he didn't need the group slowing up and staring with even more fear at what was happening above them. He saw Nayla glance up earlier, but she was still moving at a good pace.

The blue blood was dropping or spraying all over their bodies, but they kept moving forwards.

"Don't look up! Don't look up!" Riddick repeated, shouting with frustration in his tone of voice.

Nayla knew that someone was looking up to make Riddick shout with annoyance in his tone of voice. She wouldn't glance back as she was leading the group and they didn't need her to trip over something or just fall down.

Staring up ahead, Nayla could see that they had to go through this rib cage of what used to be a large creature of some sort. She slowed up and then stopped causing the others to see the roadblock.

There were some large bone structures in the way of their running trial causing Nayla, Imam and Riddick to push the bones out of their path. Riddick this time went first, dragging the power cells and not stopping for anyone.

Nayla quickly jogged after him, but stopped and turn as she heard Imam only follower left, Suleiman, shouting. She saw that a half-alive raptor creature had grabbed his leg and holding on tight. But Suleiman had dropped his spirit torch earlier, causing it to shatter and create this large burst of fire that made the raptor creature let go of his leg.

"Riddick! Wait!" Jack shouted as she took note that Riddick was still moving forwards and not stopping to see what was happening. Nayla turn to stare after Riddick still moving forwards and going up an incline.

"Riddick?" Nayla whispers, turning around to stare at Fry and Imam helping Suleiman then she looked after Riddick.

Hearing flapping, Nayla glance up in time to see a raptor creature come down and knock down a piece of ribcage that landed on top of Jack, who was screaming as the creature was peaking through it.

"Jack!" Nayla shouted, pulling out her short sword but ducked as another raptor creature came flying down. She began to fight it while listening to Jack screaming for someone's help, mostly Riddick.

With quick reaction and reflexes, Nayla was ducking, moving her body back and forth, and dodging the raptor creature from biting her head off or any part of her body. She could hear Fry yelling then she heard Riddick's growl.

Deciding to do something risky, Nayla ran at the raptor creature then dove forwards to the ground in a roll. She lay onto her back and stabbed her short sword through its stomach and pulled it down causing a large gash to appear and organs to drop out. Blue blood and some organs dropped onto Nayla making her nose to scrunch up in disgust but kept a strong expression.

The creature gave a screech before falling forwards and about to fall onto top of her, but it was shoved off. She turn her head to watch Riddick get a hold on it's weird diamond star head and twisted its neck to which a crack ranged out.

Nayla sat up, brushing the organs off her and some goops of blue blood too. A hand appeared making her to grab it and she was ripped up to her feet. Riddick's nose was against her neck and he inhale her scent then pulled back to look her up and down.

"You good?"

"Yeah." Nayla replied with a nod.

"Good. Stick close to me now." Riddick lowly told her before glancing at the group with narrow eye shine eyes then turn away. Nayla quickly stepped beside him and they began moving forwards again once Riddick got a good hold on the power cell ropes.

They were making slow progress, especially with Suleiman hurt now that it resulted in Imam carrying him.

A wet drop had smack against her face making Nayla to stare around, thinking that the raptor creatures were around them again and dripping their blue blood on them. However, more drops began to hit them but the drops were cold and clear.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Nayla whispers, looking up as the drops were actually rain drops.

The rain had started out lightly then began to come down heavily that it was instantly drenching their clothes and themselves. The creatures were heard screeching, but moving closer to them.

The group had stop moving as they couldn't believe their luck. The spirit fire torches were sizzling with every rain drop that had hit the flames. The way that the rain was coming down, they knew that it would kill the flames.

A deep laughter made all of them to look at Riddick, who turn to them with this sadist smile.

"So, where the hell's your God now?" Riddick said to Imam, before moving a bit forwards near the rock wall. He drops the power cells and began to climb up the wall.

"Under the ledge now." Nayla pointed to them causing the group to move underneath the small rock wall. However, it wasn't covering them from the rain. The flame torch that Fry had had gone out and Jack was trying to relight it with her torch, but was failing to do so.

Nayla climbed up on the ledge beside Riddick, trying to ignore the creatures that were screeching louder around them. She stood beside Riddick and looked out to see how much further they got.

"Riddick…are we close?" Fry asked, staring up at Riddick and Nayla with a look of desperation.

"Just tell me that the settlement is right there." Fry shouted at him.

Nayla stared ahead then slowly looked at Riddick, seeing his jaw was flexing and his face was void of emotions. He licked his lips and swallow a bit harder than usual.

"We can't make it." Riddick told them.

A screech and a yelp made them to turn and watched as a creature had manage to sneak by them, wrapped its tail around Suleiman throat and dragged the young follower up the cliff. They disappeared over the cliff leaving Imam to cry in vain for his last follower, now gone.

The creatures knew that they were finish as their light sources were vanishing.

Riddick moved around the ledge then stopped near a crack in the wall. He stared into it before pushing this boulder that was in front of it out of the way.

"Hide here! Now!" Riddick told them making Jack, Imam and Fry to run over and go inside it. Nayla stepped forwards, but Riddick grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back behind him. She grasped the back of his black wife beater, staring at the back of his head with curiosity.

She watched as Riddick pushed the rock back in front of the hole then turn away.

"Wait…you're leaving them?"

"Come on, Nayla." Riddick grabbed her wrist then began to pull her forwards. She buried her boot heels in the mud, falling down to her butt to which Riddick stop walking. He turns to her with a growl.

"We can't leave them."

"Spoken like a queen over her people."

"Yes!"

"Well, guess what Nayla. They aren't your people." Riddick told her with a growl, pulling her back up into a standing position. He bumped his forehead against hers, staring her down with a growl.

"We. Can't. Leave. Them." Nayla hissed, not wanting to leave the innocent people behind to die on this planet. No one should die on this planet.

"Well, I'm not leaving you on this fucking planet." Riddick growled, pulling his head back from hers. She stared at him with narrow eyes, wondering what he meant by that. But she didn't have to think anymore.

Riddick growled again then shot his head forwards, head butting her and wrapping his right arm around her waist as she was knocked unconscious by the force.

"Sorry, Nayla." Riddick lowly said tossing her over his right shoulder and wrapping the power cell ropes around his left arm. He glances one last time at the small cave he left the three man group behind in then looked back forwards and began to continue his ship back towards the settlement.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hello everyone,

Just a heads up, the next chapter is the last chapter to the Pitch Black series. I will be doing a Dark Fury and the Chronicle one. But I am thinking about putting the Dark Fury with this story or rather continue this story into Dark Fury and the Chronicle of Riddick as the sequel.

Anyways, another thought. I was thinking about making a story about the TV series, Sherlock—the BBC—one since Benedict is an amazing actor in that. But I'm still thinking on whether or not to write that story because it will be hard to capture the greatness of those characters. Any who, that was just a thought of mine that I had to get out of my head.

Thanks and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything that has to do with the Riddick Series. The only thing that I do own is my original character, Nayla.

Thank you!


End file.
